Sky High! AU
by RimaLima
Summary: One piece Au : You have the common problems of every girl of your age, and you would be pretty normal if it wasn't because you actually have super powers and you're assisting to 'Sky High' a school where all the students fight for the hero title , will you survive until graduation? Trafalgar Law x Reader Eustass Kid x Reader Portgas D Ace x Reader Sabo x reader Luffy x reader
1. Sky High

What's a hero? According to Wikipedia is someone who possesses superhuman abilities or idealized personality traits that allow you to perform extraordinary and beneficial deeds, according to me, is someone who can do a good deed just because it's the right thing , is someone who thanks you making that cold morning coffee not look so bad, and that makes you give thanks to someone else creating a chain action of kindness and good deeds, for me there are several types of heroes, the firefighter who helped the kitten in the tree, or just your little neighbor that scared away a dog that was bothering a woman passing by, but unfortunately in my world is not so easy to get the title of hero because sadly as Wikipedia says a hero is ''someone who possesses superhuman abilities'' so that's why ''have idealized personality traits '' is not something that fits when someone throws laser beams through their eyes ... the point is that out there in my world there are extraordinary people who possess superhuman abilities, and these people have to attend special schools to one day take the title of hero and hopefully someday save the world.

"Nghh" You growled and snuggled even more in your bed but the alarm continued it's annoying sound, after a while you got up and turned to see the cause of your agony "You don't know how much I hate you'' You said to the inanimate object it was a routine now, get up and curse the alarm, you were surprised that the alarm had continued intact for so long, giving another growl you turned it off and got up of the bed very much against your will to take a shower, you decided not to look in the mirror, you knew very well that you looked awful because the night before you didn't get any sleep.

leaving the bathroom you went to your really large closet to choose an outfit, and although the closet was full of clothes and shoes it didn't actually make much of a difference all the clothes were dark colors, you decided for a black jeans a dark green blouse with long sleeves and your always reliable muddy boots, you came out of the closet to see yourself in the mirror only to find what you suspected ''I look like shit'' You said in a monotonous tone, you let out a growl and started to apply yourself a little makeup, you really preferred to only wear makeup for events or special occasions but you were not going to go to your first day of school looking like a zombie

When you finally were satisfied with the result you walked down the stairs only to be received with a knife flying in your direction, you dodged it with no problem and walked to the kitchen ''Good morning'' You said even though you were pretty sure no one heard you

''I want to divorce!'' Shouted a man with red hair while hitting the kitchen table

''Shanks not in front of_'' Said other man with black hair and piercing golden eyes while reading the newspaper

''Oh, _! Good morning, Are you excited about your first day of school?'' The read head said happily

–'Good morning, and No'' You said bluntly as you approached the coffee pot to serve yourself the coffee as black as possible, it was the minimum requirement for not murdering anyone, you could last for two days without any sleep and still function thanks to the black elixir of life

''Why not? You'll meet one of my children, I'm sure you guys will get along just fine'' The redhead said giving you pats on the back

''That rubber boy you told me about last summer?'' You asked raising an eyebrow

''Yup, I met him in one of my trips and this year he will attend to the same school as you''

''_ You are forbidden to speak to that young man'' Said the dark-haired man and gave a menacing look to the redhead

''huh?! Why not?'' Shanks asked in an offended tone

''Because I don't want a barbarian to _get along_ with my daughter'' He said looking at you with a (I'm warning you, I'm serious) face

''Anyways'' You interrupted ''For how long are you guys going to continue with the husband and wife game? Seriously I'm beginning to think that you two really are a couple'' You changed the subject to not to give an answer to your father, if there was something you hated it was when you were given orders

''Until Mihawk Laughs'' Shanks said crossing his arms

''Go away Akagami you're not welcome here'' Mihawk said clearly upset, although these two were totally different, they were best friends, so Shanks came to the house every day since a few years and for you was like having two Dads , in fact there was a time when you said to your father that if they were a couple you really didn't mind, you swore that you never had seen your father more anxious and shocked in all your sixteen years of life, On the other hand Shanks that was present at the time fell to the ground laughing, and that was the story of how the redhead almost lost his arm, so no, they were not a couple

''_are you not you going to have breakfast? '' The redhead asked interrupting your thoughts

''No ... if I do I'm probably going to puke'' you admitted feeling a pain in the stomach

''No need to be nervous, school is not that bad, and your power is also quite useful, you're going to be fine'' Shanks said giving you a hair clip that had the peculiar design of a butterfly and had small blue jewelry

''Thank You'' You said sighing as you placed it carefully in your hair, you always left the brooch in a hidden room in the house and you were going to go get it before taking the bus but Shanks beat you to it

''_ You should always have to be prepared for a fight'' –Your father said, obviously not pleased with you not wanting to have a proper breakfast

–'I know, but in this case I don't think that is the best idea'' You said

''Here '' Shanks said making you eat a toasted bread, it took you by surprise and you ended up swallowing the whole thing

–''Oh, my bad, here, have some juice'' He said with a pleased smile, you quickly took it and drank all the juice making you cough

''Don't choke my daughter you fool'' Mihawk father said leaving the newspaper on the table

''Curse you'' You said ''I almost died''

''That's better than to go to the school with an empty stomach!'' Shanks said, you took a towel and threw it to his face

''Jerk '' You said heading to a chair and taking your bag, and you left the house

-You walked a bit and quickly you were in the bus stop, you let out a huge sigh and took your headphones out from your backpack but just then the bus came ''Ughhh '' You growled and saved your headphones, your stomach began to hurt again when the bus doors opened making you feel a chill, you doubted a moment to get in but finally you did, ignoring the eyes of some people you walked to the back of the bus where you saw an empty seat, when you sat you thought you were finally safe but no , your luck was not that good, just before the doors shut someone entered the bus

''Ahh… I made it'' Said a young boy with messy black hair and tanned skin while gasping for air

''Kid, you can't get in'' The bus driver said

''Huh?! Why not? '' The boy asked almost giving a shout causing the students to laugh ''Isn't this the bus to Sky high?! '' The boy asked

''Shhhh !, That's supposed to be secret! '' The bus driver scolded him

''Ah. Sorry, but then why can't I get in?''

''Because I was informed that only thirty-four students would get in this bus and the last one just did a few moments ago''

''Please! I really can't miss the first day'' He said, and then again the driver said no, and since this was getting annoying you decided to intervene

''Excuse me'' You said approaching the driver, both of them turned to see you since you talked a little high bringing you other looks you did not want ''Actually he's an acquaintance of mine, The case is that he was late and couldn't take his bus, but I assure you that this young man is a new student just like the rest of us'' You lied

''Sorry but I can't let him get in, I don't know if what you said is true or not and we have very strict safety rules'' he said

''I understand, but I am also informed that buses have a transmitter that connects to the others, why not make a call to see if one of the buses miss a student?'' You said a bit angry, the driver might well have done that without you having to tell him but had chosen to be a prick, he frowned at you but did as you suggested and certainly a bus lacked a student

''Kid, what's your name? '' The driver asked

''Monkey D Luffy!" The boy said proudly and then he turned to see you very carefully which was bugging you

''Very well, the name fits, get in, but this is the last time'' The driver said

''Thanks! –The boy said, and now that everything had been resolved you decided to get back to your solitude but little you knew that someone was following you, when you sit down you saw him and then he proceeded to sit next to you watching you closely ''Thanks for that'' He said with a straight face, without looking at him you answered

''It was nothing''

''¿How did you know? ''–He asked

''¿Hm?''

''¿How did you know what happened?'' He asked again

''I don't know what you mean'' You said a little exasperated

''That I was late so I had to get on this bus!''

–''Oh, that, it was just a guess''

''Really? Cool, that's your superpower?'' He asked with bright eyes getting closer to your face

''S…something like that'' You said getting away a bit, you did not appreciate when someone invaded your personal space

''Oh, by the way, my name is Monkey D Luffy'' He said, offering you his hand while getting his face away, you looked it doubtful but eventually took his hand

''Dracule _ it's a pleasure'' –You said, now that he was not invading your personal space you took a moment to see his face carefully, he was surprisingly cute

''_ uh ... again thanks for the help'' He said smiling at you, a smile which you considered radiant

''Don't mind it, So, Luffy tell me, Why were you late?'' You asked a bit curios

''What happened is that my brothers didn't wake me up so I was late, ¡I could barely eat my breakfast! '' He said sounding offended

''... Why didn't you just skip breakfast? ''

''What do you mean? Breakfast is super important! '' He said looking at you like you were the weird one

''Luffy,then what is more important to you? school or breakfast? '' You asked amused

''Breakfast!'' He replied instantly without hesitating You blinked a bit in surprise and soon you burst laughing

''Is that so?'' You said tightening your stomach with your arms still laughing, you decided that you liked this guy, he just looked at you confused but then smiled and started to laugh with you, you were sure that he didn't know why you laughed, when you recovered the breath you turned to him ''So Luffy, what is your superpower?''

''Ah, that'' He said as he stretched his cheek in an inhuman way, you were left speechless for a moment and remembered your conversation with shanks

''Holy shit'' you murmured

''I'm made of rubber'' He said and released his cheek with a smile, you cleared your throat trying to maintain composure and then asked

''Do you know someone named Shanks?''

''You know Shanks?!'' He asked, obviously surprised but no more than you, you gasped ''How do you know him?''

''He is my dad's friend, he practically lives in my house, he visit us every day'' You said pausing to see how his face tilt a bit maybe if you weren't so shocked you may had flushed at how cute he looked ''And he told me about a rubber boy he met''

''Wooaaa that brings me memories'' He said while putting on a straw hat that was hanging on his back before ''I want to see him!'' He said happily

''If you want you can come to my house after school, I'm sure he will be happy to see you'' You said now that you were calmer while smiling, Monkey D Luffy really made you feel happy

"¿Really? '' He asked with a straight face seeing you then smiling ''You're a really good person! '' He said making you chuckle

''It's nothing'' You said smiling at him ''That hat, Shank gave it to you?''

''Yes, He gave it to me when we meet, how did you know? ''

''I have a very sharp intuition'' You said somewhat proud of that skill of yours it was very useful when you meet new people

''I see, so if you know Shanks you must be very strong, ¿what is your super power? '' He asked really exited

''Uhmm , actually I'm not anything out of the ordinary and my ability is more for support''

''¿support?'' He asked clearly confused

''I cannot explain it so I can show you someday'' You said not really happy about it

''¿Is that so? I'll be waiting for it then! '' Luffy said, you chuckled and then turned to see the out the window

''Anyways, ¿where is that superhero school? '' You asked and just seconds later safety belts wrapped around the students

''What the hell?! '' Luffy exclaimed

''All right, students hang on'' said the bus driver and the bus started to make strange noises, you looked to see out the window looking for the cause and you gasped when you saw a wing coming out of the bus

''Holy shit no'' You whispered and soon the plane-bus started flying at high speed, all the students were screaming in terror everyone but you and Luffy but for different reasons, Luffy laughed as he raised his arms like he was in a roller coaster, on the other hand you had your hand pressed against your mouth to not puke, there was nothing that affected you as much as flying did and it always gave you horrible dizziness when you were on a plane but this, this was hell.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours of agony the bus landed on school grounds

''Well then rookies'' The driver said and opened the doors

''WOOOOO! ¡That was awesome! '' Luffy said as he was getting out of the bus in front of you

''I'm going to die'' –You said

''I wonder if it would be like this every day'' Luffy said

''oh god, please spare me'' You growled getting closer to him but you crashed in his back, You raised your head to see why he had stopped and then what you saw in front of you was a large building with the letters -Sky High- but that was not the amazing thing , the place was full of people doing all sorts of extraordinary things, some people flying, levitating some with animal appearance among other strange things ''Sky High huh'' You said obviously impressed, those would definitely be the weirdest three years of your life


	2. Power placement

All new students started walking to the entrance a bit dubious but stopped when a woman popped up of the floor

''Good morning '' She said taking several sighs of the male population which was not surprising because she was quite attractive, dark-skinned, long black hair and a body to die for ''Welcome to Sky high, my name is Nico Robin and I'm part of the welcoming committee, today I'll give you a tour of the school and explain some rules, now please follow me'' She said and began to walk

After walking a while you arrived to a huge gym, you could see that there were two other groups of people and strangely these two groups were led by the same Nico Robin, You were curious of her ability from what you had seen before she had popped up of the floor and now had three of her

''Well, then I will come for you guys to guide you to the cafeteria, for now I leave it to our principal'' Nico Robin said and made a movement with her hands disappearing in the air leaving some flowers behind her that also disappeared moments after, you turned to see if the same thing had happened to the other two groups and indeed it did, all of you looked around confused until you saw a man

'' Hello I'm the principal Sengoku, Welcome to Sky high is a pleasure to meet the new generation, but now is time to pass through the power placement and your journey as a hero will start ''

'' Here we go '' You said letting out a big sigh

''¿What's that?'' Luffy asked with a frown

"Is a small test where you show your powers, this is how you are positioned to be a hero or sid ... I mean support hero'' You said smiling bitterly

"support hero ... that doesn't sound as good as hero '' Luffy said crossing his arms

'' It's because it is not '' You said

''That's it, good luck, you will need it'' Sengoku said smiling leaving the place

'' Thanks, that's comforting '' You said sarcastically in a higher tone than you'd wanted causing several laughs

'' Rookies '' A voice called behind us, you turned around to see like everybody else to find a platform and on it a man with sports uniform that looked more like a mafia boss than a teacher ''My name is Smoker, I will be your sports teacher for the next three years, the power placement will work this way, I'm going to say a name and the person will come here and will have to show me his or hers powers , I will decide which category they are entering, hero or sidekick, if they refuse to do it they will be placed in the sidekick category, understood? '' All students responded (Yes) in unison and Professor Smoker blew his whistle making a stairs come out of the platform, soon he began saying names and one by one the students got on the platform to show their power, you were trying to stay calm because you knew well how your case would be, but your attention was recovered when a guy with bright red hair and obvious muscles that showed through his red shirt got up ''What is your power Rookie? '' Smoker asked

'' Why don't you launch a car and we find out'' he said with a confident smile

''Cocky much huh?, well then Car! '' Smoker said and just when the car came out the red head moved a hand and diverted it crashing it in the wall

''Holy shit '' You said surprised, your heart was beating really fast, you had to admit it, that was really cool

''¿Telekinesis? '' Smoker asked

''Magnetism''

''Magnetism huh ... '' Smoker said writing in his notebook then yelled (hero!) Again, you were sure you would end up deaf before it was your turn '' The next one is ... Monkey D Luffy '' Smoker said making you feel a shiver, obviously you were nervous about your partner, you saw Luffy get up, and at first Smoker was not very impressed by the fact that he was made of rubber but he clearly was quite shocked when smoke starting coming out of the body of Luffy and he moved with incredible speed, ah that and also that he destroyed a car with his fist, seriously some of these people were real monsters, again there was someone that got your attention as well but not only yours , also the ones of almost every woman present, it was a young dark-skinned guy with beautiful gray eyes, black hair and tattoos on the hands and arms, dressed in a black and yellow hoodie and a somewhat tight jeans, he looked thin but he had the sleeves rolled up so muscular arms were noticed, honestly he was very handsome but that aside he also left a great impression when he fill the gym with a blue light and made the car float at will in the air, obviously he got into the category of hero '' The next one is… Dracule _ '' Smoker sad frowning and reviewing again the list to see if he was not mistaken, soon There was a silence of ultra-grave among the students, they turned to see to all sides nervous, and especially a guy with green hair that moved erratically looking for Dracule _ you were too nervous to move, in that moment you cursed your anxiety

''_ It's your turn '' Luffy said breaking the silence and making all the stares go to you (Shit!) you thought but started to walk to the platform

'' Dracule _ huh '' Smoker said seeing you somewhat conflicted, for your bad luck your father was someone quite famous well… he was actually too famous because he was the man with the title of (world's most powerful swordsman) "¿So what's your power?'' Smoker asked, you could feel the eyes of all the people over you but unlike all the others times they were silent

''I can create a monocle that allows me to see weaknesses of people'' You said making it sound as boring as you could

'' That's all? ''

"Yes, that's all'' You said, at this point it didn't bother you, you were used to that reaction, the famous ability of your father consisted in storage, he could store millions of things and invoke them in seconds so as a swordsman he stored swords, a lot of them, and because of that if you wanted to fight with him he could just summon thousands of swords and throw them to your face , but he only used that ability once given that he could end his enemy with a single sword, the guy was a legend and you… well, you could make a lens appear so (That's all) was a common reaction

"You want to show it?'' Smoker asked raising an eyebrow

"Honestly I don't think it's necessary, you already decided to send me with the support heroes '' You said getting of the platform and getting beside Luffy, you could feel the nervous gaze of several people but especially of derision or disappointment, Smoker kept saying names and almost everybody forgot about you but there were curious eyes even after a while, the doorbell rang and Nico Robin returned to take us to the cafeteria

'' OHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh '' Luffy let out a roar and ran to where the food was ''_ Come! they have several types of lunch!'' Luffy yelled excited calling for you, you laughed a little and walked up to take your own food, when both of you had your meals you started walking to sit in an empty bench until someone shouted the name of Luffy ''Oh, Sabo and Ace '' Luffy said clearly excited

''Your brothers I suppose'' You said

''Yes, I'll introduce you'' He said walking up to them, you followed him even though you didn't want to, seriously when you meet new people it caused you hives, though Luffy was an exception and for that reason you decided to go with him

"So you managed to take a bus eh'' Said guy with black hair tanned skin and freckles, and he was clearly handsome , you sat next to Luffy in front the two brothers

"Who's your friend?'' Asked the other one, he was totally different from the other, he had blonde hair, clear skin, and his eyes were totally different but he was also hot , seriously ¿How good were the genes of these three?

''She is _, she helped me this morning to get in the bus'' Luffy said and then stayed out of the conversation because he began to attack his food

''_, I heard the name '' Said the blonde

''Thank you very much for helping our little brother, he's very impulsive so i hope he doesn't get you in much trouble'' Said the guy with black hair dedicating you a smile making you cringe a little embarrassed

'' It was nothing'' –You said looking away

''I'm Ace by the way, and this one is Sabo'' –He said pointing to the blonde at his side that looked pensive

'' Nice to meet you, I'm Dracule _ '' You said with a shrug, seriously you never thought telling your name will cause so much anxiety

''Dracule?'' Ace said opening his eyes a little surprised

''Ah!, that's right, that's why I felt like I knew the name, it's the girl of this morning, the daughter of Dracule Mihawk'' Sabo said making you feel nervous

''Who's that? '' Luffy asked he had already finished with his meal

''Is a super famous guy, he's part of the golden generation'' Sabo said

''Oh I see'' Luffy said, he didn't seem very interested in the topic

''What did you mean when you said the girl of this morning? '' You asked nervous

''Well, you're somewhat famous, you're daughter of Dracule Mihawk but you're are a Sidekick '' Sabo explained

''The rumors ran fast, but not only for that it's also because of how you answered the way you did to the prof Smoker, nobody had acted the way you did before so you already have a reputation for irreverent '' Ace explained looking at you entertained

''Damn'' You said rubbing the bridge of your nose, is not like you wanted to be rude but you tended to act with bad manners when you were nervous, you turned to see your food causing you queasiness "Luffy, you want my food? I'm not hungry '' You said

''Really?! '' He said happily making you laugh

''Really, I have no appetite '' You said moving your plate next to him

''Thank you!'' He said dedicating you a smile, this time you did blush a bit and smiled, at least you were feeling a little better

''You shouldn't do that _, Luffy will end up stealing all your lunches '' Sabo said laughing

''Honestly it's one of my minor concerns now that I found out that I angered the great white beast '' You said giving a grunt, making Ace and Sabo laugh

'' Well, hopefully he only will make you do twenty-five laps of the campus '' Ace Said

''Lucky me'' You said laughing, the lunch was nice and surprisingly you didn't feel bad at any moment although it was the first time you spoke with those two, both were really funny and Ace fell asleep while talking once, Sabo explained that it was because he had narcolepsy And Sabo wasn't left behind because he apparently was not good with names so he said your name wrong several times which made you laugh

"Ughhhh finally going home'' You said stretching your arms, after the meal Nico Robin explained some things and gave you all a tour of the campus, the day had gone faster than you thought but it was not surprising since every time you felt remotely nervous Luffy said or did a stupid thing making you laugh

''I'm hungry'' Luffy said

''Hmm, you still want to go to my house?'' You asked

''Yes!''

"Well, then when we arrive I'll tell Shanks to take us to buy meat, I'll prepare you guys something good''

"Woooo, Thanks! Really you are the best _ '' Luffy said hugging you from behind and placing his head on yours leaving some weight fall on you, you stayed a little surprised but almost immediately you relaxed apparently physical contact with Luffy didn't bother you either

''Oh, they just meet today and they're already so lovey-dovey '' Sabo said making you blush like mad causing him to laugh

''Ace, Sabo, What are you guys doing here?'' Luffy asked without letting you go, you could feel your face heating up and the face that Ace was making did not help

"Remember that we offered Makino to help with the attic'' Sabo Said

''Usually, we wouldn't have interrupted but you can't just skip it lil bro'' Ace said clearly suggesting that Luffy's embrace was not only friendly, you swore that you would die of embarrassment

''Ehhhhhhhhhh, but I was going to_'s house '' Luffy said cuddling you and rubbing his head with yours making you moan nervously, and it looked like Luffy's action not only took you by surprise because both Ace and Sabo opened their eyes in surprise

''Don't worry Luffy, you can go with them, you can go to my house tomorrow and I'll make sure to have something delicious prepared, okay? '' You said trying not to stutter, Luffy let you go and looked at you with glowing eyes

''¿Really? Well then I'll go with you guys then'' He said, and approached his brothers '' _ ¡See you tomorrow! '' Luffy said waving at you

''Until tomorrow Luffy '' You said with a smile and went up to your bus, you walked to the end seat, this time you got your iPod and started listening to music, unfortunately a sad song came and you began to think of the obvious, that was the last time you were going to spend so much time with Luffy, he was a hero and you were a sidekick, his classes were going to be separated

''I'm home'' You said closing the door behind you, you didn't hear a response so you assumed that Shanks would have gone for work, you walked to the kitchen to drink water and then headed to your room to change into sports clothes, when you finished you got down to the secret room of the house ''Well here we go '' You said with a sigh and took a spear from the wall, it wasn't your favorite weapon but you had to practice with it to get used to it, the room was a training gym bigger and taller than your house, it was full of weapons and objects of training, given that your mother died when you were three years your father started to teach you all he knew , to fight, but it was not as if you had done against your will, on the contrary, it was your favorite thing to do so your training started when you had five.

When you finished your daily routine you went to take a bath and eat something

''_ '' Mihawk called for you as he entered the kitchen

''Hi, do you want me to make you something for dinner?'' You asked without turning to see him, you were busy cutting fruit

''No'' He said leaning in the doorway of the kitchen

''Okay then'' You said as you served yourself a bowl of cereal with fruit at your side and took a seat at the bar but seeing your father still there you decided to answer the question he will never ask by his own will ''It went well, I met a nice guy but in the power placement I was placed with the support heroes'' You explained starting to eat Your father raised an eyebrow not pleased with your answer

"You didn't show your physical abilities?'' He asked crossing his arms

''No, physical skills are not powers, and I don't care where I was placed, I'm weaker than the heroes '' You said as you put down the spoon

''But stronger than a support hero'' he said with a dry tone disapproving your conformist answer

''It doesn't matter, you know that I don't want to be a hero'' You said containing the urge to sigh, it was rude and your father did not accept such behavior, it seemed that your father wanted to say more but he just nodded

''Good night'' He said and left, if it wasn't because you avoided eating all day you would had lost appetite

You finished your dinner, washed your dishes and got to your bedroom, you lit a lamp next to your bed and you took a book out of a drawer, the cover was golden with a decoration of white flowers, but it didn't have a title when you opened the book said ( ** _To the heroes of heroes, the golden generation_** )... you closed the book and went up a spiral staircase leading to a balcony, the floor was wooden, the place was full with plants everywhere and a white couch that glowed in the dark, you turned on a light and sat on the couch, again opened the book and started reading, the story was about the strongest heroes the world had ever known, and how they came together to stop a man who had the intention to destroy the world, heroes ,villains all those people with extraordinary abilities put aside their differences and united to stop a war, (many heroes died in battle but in the end they managed to save everybody) the book said ''Save everybody huh'' you huffed feeling a tightness in the chest, the book used different names but all these people were real or at least they were among those with super powers, the book was published five years ago as a work of fiction for the masses, but the golden generation was real like the evil that attempt to end the world twelve years ago, many heroes and -villains- died to save the world and the world will never know their real names, the event was hidden from normal people because if they knew what had happened they would not feel safe for the fact that so many people risked their lives to protect them but attacked by the actions of only one, you closed the book feeling a twinge in the chest, that catastrophic event had been real and your father had participated on it like your mother but only one had survived ''Mom'' You said and pressed the book on your chest then snuggled in the couch.

"¿Hmm?'' You opened your eyes with heaviness and sat, you were lying in your bed and your book was on a desk beside you, you assumed that your father took you to bed but you didn't know how he knew that you had fallen asleep again on the balcony, you took your alarm clock and saw that it was five in the morning, you knew that you were not going to fall asleep again so you decided to take a bath at once, you got a rather short black dress and a blue long sweater , got off to prepare a good breakfast and you prepared something for your father as well

''Well, here we are'' said the driver, you got off the bus and waited growling until you considered that you could walk without looking like you were drunk, when you entered your classroom you didn't recognize anyone, maybe it was because the only people that gained your attention yesterday were the strong ones although they seemed to recognize you because as soon as they saw you all of them became silent and looked at you wary, the seats of the last rows were occupied so you didn't had another option but to sit right up front, when you were in your seat you could feel the eyes of all students (marginalized huh) you thought trying to stay calm, they spent a few minutes looking at you then slowly people started talking again

''Um, excuse me'' a voice called you , you turned around to meet with a very pretty girl in a wheelchair ''My name is Shirahoshi and well ... you seemed so lonely ... '' She said clearly nervous ''So I thought you could be my friend'' –She said more like a question, you looked at her for a moment surprised

'' I'm _ and I'll certainly need a friend'' You said trying to sound as friendly as you could, when you said that the girl's face lit up and you smiled

''Ahhh ... I was very nervous, you're the first person I talked to since I arrived, I'm really happy'' She said letting out a sigh, you let out a chuckle

''It seems that neither of us is good at socializing, for a moment I thought I would graduate without anyone speaking to me'' You said smiling

"I thought the same!'' –She said, making strange movements with her hands "although my brother is studying here, but he was placed with the Heroes'' she sighed

''I know how you feel, the only person I talked to yesterday also went with the heroes '' You said recalling with some bitterness, Shirahoshi sat down next to your table and you two talked a bit until the teacher arrived

"Good morning youngsters I'm the teacher Ros-" Before the teacher had finished speaking he fell face down

''Auch'' You said wincing

''Professor, ¿are you alright?'' Shirahoshi asked the teacher with a worried tone, he stood up and nodded but when he began to walk to his desk he fell again pulling a chair

'' ...w'' You observed him in silence as the others laughed except Shirahoshi who looked really worried (What a fucking idiot) you thought, when he got up for the second time he settled his tie and started again like nothing happened

''I'm Rosinate and I will be your teacher this year, I'm going to teach you how to be support heroes and well ...does anybody have a question?''

"I do, When we choose our costumes and our nickname? '' Asked a guy with blue hair and red nose ...?

''Well, you can choose your nickname whenever you want but the costumes are assigned by your hero'' He explained and took a sip of his coffee and then spit it apparently it was too hot

''What do you mean by our hero?'' Asked a boy with tanned skin, black curly hair and a rather long nose

''After graduation you will be assigned a hero and you will become his or hers support hero, or if you are lucky a hero can chose you before getting one assigned''

"What if we don't want to be support hero of the hero who choose us?'' You asked, the idea that some idiot choosing you to take advantage of your ability bothered you, the professor Rosinate looked at you confused for a moment

'' I don't see why anyone would refuse such an honor but in that case, you can't refuse'' He said what you suspected

''What if several heroes ask for the same support hero?'' Someone asked

"It would be very rare but in that case the support hero is the one who chose with what hero is paired'' The class didn't feel long because the teacher just explained rules and answered questions

''Ah, finally lunch time'' You said stretching

''Are you that hungry _?'' Shirahoshi asked

"It's not that, is just that stay too long in the same place stress me'' You said standing and taking your backpack ''Do you want to go to the cafeteria?'' You asked

"Yes'' She responded smiling, you helped Shirahoshi to leave the classroom but when you were going to the cafeteria someone stopped you

''Ah, good thing I found you'' Said a young guy with pink hair and a headband

"Coby, what is it?'' Shirashoshi asked

"Hina is looking for us, can you come with me for a moment?'' He asked seeing you with curiosity then turned to the other girl, Shirahoshi seemed troubled, you assumed that she didn't knew what to do

''Go with your brother, you can catch me later in the cafeteria, right? '' You said smiling, this seemed to reassure her so she went with his brother, you headed to the cafeteria but stopped right away when you saw someone you knew ''Luffy'' You said quietly, feeling your heart racing you were going to call him but you saw that he was surrounded by a group of people, you decided to remain silent, that joy soon turned to disappointment, the scene depressed you so you left without saying anything, you walked through the hall looking at the ground for a while but you stopped when you crashed into someone

''Hey there '' Said the person and grabbed you by the shoulders to stop you from falling to the ground

''I'm sorry!'' You said worried then looked up to find a familiar face

''No problem'' Said a young blond dedicating you a smile while spilling your shoulders

''Sabo'' You said surprised

''Hm? You look a little pale, everything okay?'' He asked tilting his head slightly

"everything is alright, I was just distracted'' You lied as you walked a bit away of him, you've been seeing him up too close and when you realized you panicked a bit and it seemed that Sabo realized it because he laughed entertained

''If you say so, I'm looking for Luffy, you coming? '' He asked, you opened your eyes in surprise then turned away

''No, thank you'' You said trying to act normal

''... something happened with Luffy? '' He asked getting little closer to you to make you look at him and you did

''No, it's just that I saw him with his friends and I didn't want to interrupt'' You said feeling a twinge in your chest

''Ahhh, so that was it'' He said, and pushed your forehead with his index finger, you looked at him quite confused and feeling slightly angry ''It's a shame, that kid already thinks of you as a friend but I see that the feelings aren't mutual'' he said with a straight face making you feel nervous ''I'm sure he's looking for, what are you going to do? Will you stop talking to him because he is a hero and you're a sidekick? Because if that's the case I want to inform you that you misjudged him and I misjudged you'' you observed him for a moment and then inflated your cheeks

"I'm going to search for him'' You said taking his hand away of your forehead, Sabo smiled and laughed a little

''That's better, I'll go search for Ace then, and then catch you up… but just for curiosity how long will you hold my hand?'' He said entertained looking at your hand that was holding his, you did the same and then let go as if it was something horrible making him laugh '' I'll see you after a while then'' he said making a gesture with his hand, you frowned but then let out a sigh, you did not want to admit it, but thanks to him you felt much better

You started to walk looking for Luffy but he was not in the corridors anymore , you looked in the cafeteria but for your surprise he was not there either, you were walking somewhat dissatisfied until a guy crashed in your shoulder ''Hey!'' You said letting out a whimper

''¡Sorry!'' He said

''What's with the rush?'' You asked a bit angry

''A freshman it is fighting with a senior, I have to see that!'' he said and began to run towards the schoolyard (Perhaps Luffy is there too) you thought and ran to the schoolyard too but when you got there you froze, effectively Luffy was there but you didn't expect him to be the freshman that was fighting with the senior, you could see how Luffy throw a blow to the guy he was fighting but the fist went through him, when you got closer you could see that Luffy was full of wounds unlike the other guy who didn't have even a scratch

"¡Luffy!'' You screamed getting closer to him, Luffy turned around to see you surprised and the other guy took the opportunity to hit him but Luffy dodged it receiving minimal damage ''That son of a…'' You said, you were seriously pissed off seeing your friend so hurt ''Vista'' You said and your brooch became a monocle that ranked in your eye ''Alright'' You said after a second of seeing through it and took a bottle of water that was on a table and threw the liquid to Luffy, he looked at you confused and the viewers did as well except for the guy Luffy was fighting with , you could see the shock in his face ''Luffy, punch him!'' you said, Luffy obeyed and for the first time Luffy could punch him in the face without getting his fist passing through that dude, several people looked shocked at the guy who just got hit but Luffy and some other people looked at you ''If you want a fight, you will have it sand man'' You said looking at him defiant


	3. Harem reverso

You decided to let Luffy take care, after all it was his fight but seeing that even though you had taught him his enemy weakness he couldn't win, you decided to intervene, you started to predict the movements that the sandman made and tell them to Luffy, he took the pace quickly depending on how you indicated but when you were instructing you felt like something was coming at high speed to your face, you dodged it and gave a leap backward

When you landed you saw a woman with blue curly hair and one of her fingers was a spike

'' Could you stop interfering?'' She said retracting the spike, you could hear several people saying her name and nickname

'' Miss Doublefinger huh, are you the support hero of the sand dude?'' You asked while you gave a gaze to Luffy, it seemed that he didn't need your help anymore

'' Call me Paula, and yes, I'm his partner but by far I'm a Support hero'' She said with a grin

''Is that so?'' You said disappearing your monocle

''Anyways I can't let the fight continue, it would be problematic if my partner got into trouble, I'd better give him a hand '' She said and more spikes came out of her right hand, in a second she started running towards the fight and when you noticed that her goal was Luffy, you ran at full speed and blocked her hand with a pair of tonfas that you took off your back, you always wore them since they were the weapons you were better at , Paula looked at you with a serious face for a moment but then smiled, You started to attack making her walk backwards but she blocked the attacks without much effort ''Such dangerous things, it's okay for you to bring that to school? '' She said smiling

'' Sorry, but since I'm just a sidekick I must protect myself, so we are allowed to bring weapons '' You said

''It's that so?, in any case I think you should get your monocle back, maybe if you predict my movements you won't get that hurt'' She said, and her left hand let out spikes like her right hand "'But with skill and speed, it doesn't make much difference if you can predict what the enemy is going to do"

''Indeed, that's why I don't need my monocle with you" You said letting your guard down, Paula let out a giggle

''Such arrogant words, a moment ago you couldn't give me a single hit , what makes you think you can do something without your power?''

''That?, I just wanted to get away from Luffy's fight, I don't like fighting without space'' You said smirking, Paula seemed a bit pissed so she was the one that began to attack, to prove your point you dodged her attacks in a lazy manner, with a bored face, eventually you saw the smile on her face transformed into a frown, when you decided that you had already annoyed her enough you hit her at high speed leaving her on the floor in just seconds, at this point you yourself had spectators watching your fight, you put your tonfas back to their place and walked to her watching from above

''How is this even possible?, me losing against a Sidekick'' Paula said with difficulty, you were focused on hit points to weaken her without using force, Hurting wasn't your style against someone weaker than you

''You lost your chance to win since the moment you let me make you lose your temper'' You said, just then Paula lost consciousness, you gave a sigh and turned to find that Luffy and the sandguy were covered with blood but still were punching each other ''Shit!'' You said and ran to stop them but a hand stopped you, you turned and saw that it was the coach, Smoker, he was looking at you with a frown , you got pale and turned to see Luffy, beside those two was a guy with black curly hair and an ice leg ''Fuck'' You murmured

'' Welcome to the punishment room '' Said the man of curly hair, you just were in a ridiculous situation, you Luffy, and the sand dude whose name was apparently Crocodile, were locked in a completely white room, sitting together '' Ah ... I'm the assistant manager Aokiji and I was asked to give you guys a punishment because the principal Sengoku is not here right now, your punishment will be...let me see..." Aokiji looked thoughtful "to stay here until classes are over for you all to calm down ... and that's it '' He said lazily while scratching his head and left the room leaving you with the two idiots that were glaring at each other as if they were going to attack at any time

''Luffy'' You called and both turned to see you making you to regret it ''Can you tell me, why you began to fight with a senior?'' You said

''because this guy was bothering Vivi!'' Luffy said it seemed like he was starting to get angry again

''Who's Vivi?'' You asked confused

''She bought me lunch today'' Luffy said (did he start a fight with someone stronger than him just for someone he just met today?) you thought, you looked at him doubtful for a moment but then remembered that Luffy was a complete idiot and it made sense

''Your brothers are going to get mad '' You said pulling his cheek

''Why?, They were watching '' Luffy said

''Huh, really? they don't stop you when you get into a fight? '' You asked dubious releasing his cheek

''Hum, Sabo would, but it seems that this time they were watching something so they didn't stop me'' Luffy said pulling at the same cheek you were pulling confused '' _! '' Luffy shout panicked

''What?!'' You said nervous giving a little jump in your seat

''I'm not made of rubber anymore!" He said proving his point stretching his cheek, Crocodile let out a groan watching the scene irritated

''The room blocks our powers, do you think I wouldn't have beaten the living shit out of you if I could?'' Crocodile said glaring at Luffy then glaring at you obviously not very happy making you feel uncomfortable

''Oh I see'' Luffy said letting his cheek go but when he saw Crocodile glaring at you he walked and placed in front of you blocking the view of Crocodile ''If you dare lay a finger on _ I'll kick your ass!'' Luffy said making you blush, you were thankful he wasn't able to see you, Crocodile simply let out a snort and turned around

''Finally free'' You said letting out a groan, both you and Luffy had been kind of stressed those hours, the only good thing about that is that you were able to talk with him for quite a while

'' I'll die ... of hunger '' Luffy said leaning on you, apparently it was an habit now, you smiled and took out a chocolate bar of your backpack

'' I thought you'd say that, here, I took it out of a vending machine when we left the room'' You said offering it

''¡OHHHHHH Thanks! '' Luffy said cheerful taking the bar

'' I'm sorry that we can't go to my house today, Shanks left for a job and I don't know when he will return'' You said smiling, but your smile vanished when you saw two familiar faces behind Luffy

'' Is good to see you smiling, maybe i'll be the last time, since Makino will punish you when we get home'' Sabo said with a scary smile

''It's not fair! That guy started, you don't have to tell Makino '' Luffy pouted

'' You're right, we don't need to tell her, the office may have already called to tell her'' Ace said, he seemed way more angry than Sabo, you could feel like your legs were shaking and your face paled

''Eh? '' You barely let out a breath, (I'm going to get killed) you thought, it seemed that the three brothers noticed your nervousness and they turned to see you

''Ahh ... poor thing, it seems that you know what waits for you when you get home'' Sabo said regaining his humor

'' _ ?, What's wrong? you want to go to the bathroom?'' Luffy said causing the fear to go away just to be filled with embarrassment

''Let her alone both of you, we need to leave or our bus is going to leave us'' Ace said caressing your head with a smile that somehow looked suspicious, you froze with the contact and started to feel nervous, and apparently Sabo didn't approve the contact because he cleared his throat to make his brother leave your head, when you turned to see, the blonde had a frown on his face even though you were not sure why, Ace you let go with a giggle and started walking

'' I'll see you tomorrow _ '' Sabo said winking at you making you cringe (Okay, what the hell is wrong with those two) you thought feeling a chill, you had a bad feeling about this

You entered the house by the back door closing it slowly and when you turned around there was your father watching you, quickly you took your hand and placed it into your mouth to cover a scream ''I hope you have a good explanation ready'' he said and began to walk to the living room, you left your bag on one side of the door and followed him resigned

When you arrived you sat in an armchair in front of him ''¿Well? '' He said looking at you causing you chills, his nickname Hawkeyes made him justice, you would never got used to this

'' She was going to attack a friend from the back so I took my tonfas out and ...you know '' You said feelings like your hands were sweating

''So that's why you left her unconscious'' He said raising an eyebrow

''Sorry, but I made sure she didn't get seriously hurt, I just pressed weak points to make the fight end quickly'' You said looking to other side, Mihawk sighed

''You're grounded for two weeks, no internet, and you are banned from the library and the training room'' Mihawk said and retired, you observed him until he left, honestly you were quite surprised, normally he would have punished for a month, maybe he was in a good mood

You arrived the school feeling dizzy but not as much as the previous days, perhaps because you were getting accustomed to this, when you got to your class room again there was a death silence, honestly you wondered if it would be like this all year, you sat in a chair in the front row and leaned your face in your hand, given that your father confiscated your tonfas you had to take small weapons that consisted in two knives that were in your boots, a small knife hidden in your belt, brass knuckles on both hands under a black gloves and a small knife hidden in your gold necklace cross, gift from your father when you turned six years old, you weren't happy about it but something was something, and because you weren't wearing anything too big you could use light clothes, black leggings and a long sleeved wine color sweater, you knew too well that your clothing style was somewhat gothic but you liked it that way The other thing you were sure about was that your taste in clothes was because of your father, both wearing the same colors and the same style '' _!'' A voice called taking you out of your thoughts

''Shirahoshi, What is it? '' You asked confused, Shirahoshi's voice sounded worried

'' I heard that you got into a fight yesterday, are you okay?'' She asked checking you

''I'm okay, sorry if I made you worry'' You said wile caressing her head

'' Ahhh ... I'm glad '' she sighed

''Class today we will talk about'' The professor Rosinate spoke while he entered the room but fell letting a bunch of papers fly , you sighed but you resigned yourself and you came to help him pick them up, you knew that Shirahoshi obviously wanted to help but couldn't get off her chair to help him ''Oh, thank you '' He said awkwardly

''Don't mind it'' You said with a serious face but soon changed to one of surprise because you heard a whimper from the professor, you turned to him to find that he was bleeding from a finger, you looked at him incredulous for a moment but when that finger went to his mouth you came back on you ''Don't do that!'' You scolded him and gave him a scat bringing you the incredulous eyes of all the students and his, you took the papers, put them on the desk and went to your backpack, you took disinfectant and a bandage, then you approached him and took his hand ''What are you? a child? If you do that it will get infected!'' You said in a upset tone, you applied some disinfectant, he gave a grimace of pain but didn't pull his hand away ''it's Just going to itch a moment, a paper cut is usually more painful but soon you'll feel better'' You said and cleaned the cut and when you finished you took his finger and you placed the bandage ''That's it, now you'll feel better'' You said smiling and turned to see him, he looked confused and then blushed a little

''Thank you'' He said and stood up

''You're welcome'' You answered dryly then you realized what you had done and started to get nervous, you sat next to Shirahoshi that was smiling at you ''What? '' You asked bluntly feeling embarrassed

''Nothing, it's just that you really are a good person'' She said cheerful, you turned away but the comment had made you somewhat happy

''Er ... as I was saying today we will talk about the use of weapons but first I have a message for Dracule _ '' –he said,and turned to look at you confused ''The office told me to tell you that they need you right now'' he explained, you stood up a little nervous and got out of the classroom

'' Hello, I'm Dracule _, I was told to come here '' You said to the secretary feeling a little nervous

''Ah, Dracule, have a seat please '' She said, making a gesture with her hand, and took out some papers ''Well, your teacher already explained to you the support hero system, am I right?'' She asked, (oh no) you thought and swallowed hard as you nodded ''Well then, as you know, if a hero asks specifically for a student like you to be his or hers partner you automatically become their support hero'' She explained, you nodded again feeling like throwing up ''But your case is complicated, you see, the thing is that you were requested by five heroes to be their support hero''

''What?!'' –You said surprised

''We are surprised too, you are the first student to be so requested since the school was founded'' She said, smiling cheerful

''I'm sorry'' You said nervous as you checked her name that was written on a sheet on her desk '' Bellemere, the thing is that I was forced to attend this school, I don't want to be a hero and less be partner of one'' You said feeling a panic attack

''Uhhh, I understand, but there's really nothing to do, your only option to avoid having to be partner of someone is entering the hero class'' She explained trying to comfort you

''Ughhh, dammit'' You said covering your mouth

''Look, calm down, you can do it if you were asked by so many heroes as their partner's that's because you're pretty good, right? Plus you have time, you don't have to choose right now'' She explained patting your shoulder

''How much time do I have?'' You asked somewhat quieter

''Before graduation, here, look, this is the list of the names of the heroes that requested you'' She said, and gave you a paper, you opened your eyes wide, you recognized three names

''So that was it ...'' You said starting to feel annoyed

''What's wrong?, do you recognize the names? '' Bellemere asked

''Yes, the first three '' You said a bit irritated, while you read the names again

-Monkey D. Luffy  
-Portgas D. Ace  
-Dragon D. Sabo  
-Trafalgar D. Water Law  
-Eustass Kid


	4. Professional Griefers

(Those idiots tricked me!) You thought biting your lower lip, when you returned to the classroom all the class looked at you curious but you couldn't care less, you were too angry to give two shits, the thing was that if unknown people requested you at least you could beat them to death for daring to, but things changed if they were the brothers of Luffy and Luffy himself

''_, _, its lunchtime ... '' Shirahoshi said

''Oh, sorry Shirahoshi, you want to go to the cafeteria?'' You asked, it seemed like she were calling you for a while

"I would like to ... but I have some things to do'' She said in a distressed tone

''Don't worry, when you have free time tell me, okay?'' You said smiling

"Thank you _, you really are kind'' She said smiling, you caressed her head and went out of the room

When You arrived to the cafeteria you hurried to buy a bottle of water, when you were nervous cold water was perfect to make you feel better, you preferred a cold shower but you couldn't just go and jump into the school fountain and it wasn't was like you want to, you walked out of the cafeteria but before you could get out someone called you, you recognized the voice and decided to do the most mature thing, ignore it before you ended up hitting him

'' _ ! '' The voice called you again louder , you hold your breath and turned to see Luffy waving his hand frantically to get your attention, you gave a sigh and walked to where he was

"Do you need something from me?'' You said glaring at him like he was alone though you were aware that there were three other people present

''I wanted you to meet Nami, Zoro and Sanji, we are in the same class and they are pretty funny'' He said, smiling, that smile that normally would have brightened your day now was provoking you to hit him, you turned to see others at the table, the first one was a woman with long orange hair and she was really pretty in your opinion but you realized immediately that she felt intimidated by you and with good reason, since you were looking at them coldly on purpose, you were not in a good mood, you turned around to see the others , your eyes caught a blond man, and this one dedicated you a spellbound look, noticing his perverted stare you frowned slightly at him, you turned again to see Luffy, you were not going to even bother looking at the last one , you knew he had green hair because you saw it from the corner of your eye, you could feel his thirst of blood, he was just waiting for you to provoke him so you two could fight and you were not willing to extend your punishment

'' I'm Dracule _ '' You said dryly

"hmm… _ is something wrong?'' Luffy asked confused

"Why did you requested me to be your partner?'' You asked bluntly

"Oh!, that's because Sabo and Ace said they would ask for you as their partner but they can't'' You looked at him confused

"What do you mean they can't?''

"They can't because I decided that you're going to be my partner of course'' He Said smiling making you cringe

''Don't decide that on your own, I don't want any of you to come near me'' You said blushing, you felt somewhat used "besides why would you want me to be your partner? You're strong on your own'' You asked, you needed to hear it from Luffy - **because of your ability** \- disappointment would be good to not feel attachment to him anymore

''Because I met you first, I don't want you to share your meal with someone else, besides you always make me laugh, Sabo and Ace can find someone else but I already decided that you're going to be my partner'' He said in a serious tone, you looked surprised for a moment and then felt your heart beat get faster

''Luffy, you don't know what a partner is, right? '' You questioned

''It's like being friends, isn't it?'' Luffy said causing you some serious laughter but you kept calm

"Not exactly, anyways when you see your brothers tell them that i don't want to be their partner'' you sighed

''All right!'' He said, smiling excited

''Neither yours '' You said pinching his nose smiling, really Luffy always surprised you

''Why not?!'' He said frowning

''Because I don't want to" You said smiling, he sulked "And besides, we're already friends" He looked at you and smiled "see you later '' you turned to the orange haired girl and looked at her apologetically, after all she was not guilty of anything, and for the green haired dude and the blonde , you would not hesitate to stab both of them if they didn't stop looking at you

You walked to your locker to store some books, you were late to the class because you were walking around the school and when you noticed you had already lost track of time, so at this point there were no one else in the corridors, the good thing is that you knew that the Professor Rosinate was always late because he tripped at least five times before reaching the class room, when you closed the locker there was someone standing in front of you, you would had jumped of fright but your pride didn't allow it, when the surprise dissipated you identified the person, he was the handsome guy who had made the car float in the power placement

''Do you need anything?'' You asked, not liking his smile

''Not particularly, but I thought it would be polite to introduce myself, after all you are going to be my new support hero'' he said, smiling wider, making you frown

'' Traflgar Law ...'' You said testing the name, since his smile didn't fade you thought that you were right, after all there were only two names on the list that you did not recognize and this guy didn't have a -Kid- face, you observed him in silence with a frown, you walked slightly away from him but this made him come closer to you for your displeasure

''is there a problem? _-ya'' He asked, he seemed entertained what made you angry, this was the kind of person you wanted to avoid

''I'm sorry to break your bubble Trafalgar Law but I haven't agreed to be your partner, so if you'll excuse me '' You said as you disposed to go but his arm was put in your way cornering you against the lockers, you lifted your face to meet his gaze, you were now looking at his stupid smug face really close

''If you want it or not is irrelevant, for what i know you have no choice in the matter'' He said removing his arm and leaning against lockers

''That's not my case, after all you're not the only one who requested me'' You said glaring at him, for a moment Law's smile faded but then returned and this smile caused you chills

''That's not a problem, if those who asked for you had an accident or simply decided not to attend this school anymore I would have clear path'' He said and started walking, you were worried about the safety of Luffy, that was clearly a threat but you were not going to show weakness, not to this arrogant jerk

''That just would make things easier for me, if you accomplish it I would only have to take care of one person'' You said containing the urge to stab him in the face, he turned to see you with an entertained face and turned back

''Good luck with that _-ya''

''Who does this moron thinks he is anyways? With his stupid smug face and ugly hoodie'' You murmured as you entered the class room but to your surprise only Shirahoshi was present "Shirahoshi ¿where is everybody?'' –You asked approaching her, when she saw you her face lit up

'' _ !, I was worried you were not coming'' She said, smiling

''hmm?, why wouldn't I?'' You asked bit confused

''You looked a little worried when you came back to class this morning so I was afraid that you were feeling bad also your face ... well, I wanted to talk to you at lunch but I couln't ... '' She said looking somewhat sad, you smiled and stroked her head

''Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with me, but what are you doing here alone?'' Shirahoshi looked at you with bright eyes

''Ah, they told us that our classes were canceled today because the teacher Rocinate fell off the stairs while carrying a box with chemistry utensils '' You were dumbfounded for a second, honestly you were starting to worry about that man, in any moment natural selection will come for him ''They came to tell us that we could go to the gym but since you weren't here to listen I stayed to give you the message'' Shirahoshi explained smiling, you felt warmth filling your cheeks

"Thank you ... then, shall we?'' You said smiling, Shirahoshi nodded and you both went to the gym

''Ehhh, so you were asked for five people and the year has just begun, that's really are amazing _ '' Shirahoshi said excited

'' hhh ... well actually I'm more of a loner so that doesn't make really happy to be honest'' You said embarrassed , you didn't want to sound arrogant in front of Shirahoshi but just the idea of having to be bodyguard of someone didn't caught your attention, and less if you were forced to do so, when you both arrived Shirahoshi asked you to accompany her to the dresser, she changed to a swimsuit and you to your sport shorts and blouse

When you both got outside the dresser you got near the pool with Shirahoshi ''Need any help?'' You asked Shirahoshi, she was quite thin and you were strong so you wouldn't have any problem to lift her, you thought she wanted to get her feet wet but she shook her head and then jumped into the water ''Shirahoshi'' You spoke softly feeling like your heart had stopped, you were about to jump into the water when it began to glow, when the brightness stopped Shirahoshi came out of the water and she approached you, her bathing suit was gone, now she had the top of what looked like a bikini and in the bottom ... ''A mermaid ...'' You murmured softly while watching Shirahoshi surprised ''Your ... your tail, is beautiful'' You said admiring her tail, it was long scaly pink shining underwater Shirahoshi moved her tail happily for the praise

''This is my ability, I can transform my lower body and I can breathe underwater, ah! And I can also talk to fish but my brother don't believe me'' She said animated

''That's awesome'' You said getting your hand closer to her tail, at first you doubted but seeing that Shirahoshi agreed with a nod you continued ''Ohh it's quite slippery'' You said smiling, when you were little you had always liked stories with fairies and other mythical creatures but by far mermaids had always been your favorite, when you moved your hand Shirahoshi sank into the water and began to swim to an amazing speed, you observed her enthralled, soon several people in the group came to see her swim but you felt that they were afraid of you, you just ignored it, you were busy watching Shirahoshi twirling under water, a few minutes later she came back to you, you received her with applause and several people did the same ''If you participate in a swimming contest there wouldn't be anyone who could stand a chance'' You said cheerful, Shirahoshi let out a giggle

''Do you want to swim _? '' She asked moving her tail entertained

''No thank you, I really don't like water'' You admitted Distressed "I'll go for something to drink, what do you want? '' You asked smiling

''peach juice! '' She said joyfuly

''Well, I'll be right back'' You said and left the gym

When you got some drinks and snacks from the vending machine you felt a little dizzy so you decided to sit on a bench that was near, the place was completely empty but at least you knew you wouldn't pass out, the shock of a moment ago had left you a bit exhausted, even though you could swim for some reason seeing so much water scared you , especially you frightened to see that Shirahoshi had done that, you let out a sigh and when you were going to stand up arms tangled on you from behind, quickly you tried to shake the person who clearly was a man but he was too strong, you slide a hand through an opening of the arms and broke the grip, you turned around quickly to meet who did that only to find a known face ''Portgas!'' You growled angry, you cursed yourself for letting your guard down and especially cursed that you left your knives in the dresser, Ace raised his hands in surrender

'' Sorry ~ I didn't think you'd get that angry'' he said, smiling

''Seriously what the hell is wrong with you, stupid brothers doing this to people without their consent'' You said crossing your arms

"Hmmmm'' Ace hummed watching you like he was analyzing something

"What?'' You asked uncomfortable

"So it's okay if Luffy does it, but I can't?'' Ace said causing you a slight blush, if you let Luffy do that it was because you trusted him and knew he wasn't the kind of person who would take advantage and Ace insinuation irritated you

"If it's like that, what's the problem? it doesn't have anything to do with you'' You said glaring at him, Ace face seemed serious and slightly surprised, then he started walking towards you ''What do you want?'' You asked a bit more nervous than you would have liked, Ace lowered a bit his face getting it close to yours, enough for you to feel his smell, you contained your breath, you were too shocked and too nervous to do anything

''If that were the case it would make me jealous'' he said, smiling, your heart started beating faster, and with good reason, Ace was really handsome now that you looked more closely at him but your common sense and your anger were stronger than any possible attraction ''Jealous of being treated like brat? If that's what you're looking for, well, you got it'' You said gaining a surprised look from him that later became a grimace when you started to pull his cheeks

''Ah! Ah! Ah!, _ I'm sorry I was joking!'' He said with difficulty because you kept stretching his cheeks

''Then when you feel like -joking- go and victimize another person, you better respect my personal space or next time I'll kick you in the crotch'' You said releasing his cheeks leaving him rubbing them, it was convenient that he bent his head, if he didn't have done that then you couldn't had reached his cheeks

''You have no mercy, right?'' He said letting out a giggle, he didn't seem the least bit remorseful for his actions, you gave a sigh and took the snacks and drinks

''Not with the people that disrespect me'' You said and started to walk, to your bad luck Ace was following you

''Honestly, is my touch that unpleasant to you?'' He said settling next to you and taking your stuff carrying them for you, you let him do a good deed at least

''It's just that I don't know you enough, and before you drag Luffy into this I clarify that he is an exception because his presence doesn't affect me'' Ace looked at you curious

''Why does my presence affect you?'' You turned to see him for a moment and then you turned into the hall

''Because you have a playboy face, you invade my personal space, you are also good looking so probably you're used to dealing with women, in few words you're dangerous to me'' You said in a casually tone, Ace let out another chuckle

"You really think that I'm good looking?'' He said playfully, you looked at him again, why he wanted you to repeat it? He shouldn't ask questions he knew the answers to, it wasn't polite, and if what he wanted was to satisfy his ego or something you were not the right person

''Yes, I do'' You said carelessly and kept walking, Ace blushed and turned his eyes away from you

''And you say I'm dangerous'' He muttered still looking away

''Did you say something? '' You asked turning to him, Ace didn't turn to see you

''No'' he said and continued walking, for a moment there was an awkward silence, the air was heavy because Ace looked uncomfortable as if he wanted to say something more but he didn't, he just looked at you occasionally for a while then decided to speak ''So… are you going to be Luffy's partner?'' He asked, looking down as if he was avoiding your stare

"No, I don't want to be anyone's partner'' You said frowning

"I see ...'' He said, and you turned to him, for some reason he was smiling again but this was a real smile or at least that's what you thought

''Why are you smiling?'' You asked confused

''I just thought that it's better if you don't want to be anyone's partner yet, so I can convince you before''

''In Your Dreams'' You said grumbling ''Anyways, don't you have classes to attend?'' You said raising an eyebrow

"I fell asleep in class and the teacher got angry so he kick me out'' he said scratching his head, you smiled at the idea of Ace snoring in class like he did in the cafeteria

''It must be hard to have narcolepsy'' You said feeling a bit sorry for him

''Oh, is not like that, is just that the class was very boring, so I couldn't help but falling asleep'' He said smiling causing you to laugh

''You're such a shameless guy'' You said smiling

When you got to the gym you saw that Shirahoshi was still submerged and several people were watching entertained, when Shirahoshi came out and saw you she start waving her hand to get your attention, it took you by surprise but you did the same awkwardly greeting her, you sat on the floor next to a wall and Ace sit beside you leaving the bags snacks and drinks ''Portgas, I'll go to change my clothes, if you want to wait I'll be here in a moment'' You said getting up with difficulty but you will never admit it, you just told him that because it was polite

''Alright I'll wait here'' he said, and you started to walk ''_ wait'' He called you, you turned around a bit annoyed, honestly you were in a hurry ''Why don't you call me by my name'' He asked of nowhere

"... because I don't like you'' You answered honestly, You didn't intended to be rude but didn't neither feel the need to be careful with the feelings of someone who you didn't like, Ace's eyes widened

''What did I do to earn that?'' He said, it didn't seem like he were upset but rather it looked like he found it funny

''I just don't like you, there's something about you that I repel , you can call it instinct if you like because I really don't have a particular reason'' You explained and started walking to the dresser

When you changed to your normal clothes you felt a lot better, especially for having your weapons again, the reason of why you wanted to change clothes was because you felt quite cold despite the spring weather, between how badly you were feeding lately and the travels on the flying bus your body felt heavy, it was important for you to keep in good condition and it was one of the few things that your father was insistent of but self-destructive behavior ran in the blood, your father being an alcoholic and you skipping meals just for laziness or for your nervous breakdowns, if it wasn't for Shanks who kept your father too busy to drink and filling your mouth like a hamster both of you could have died by then, you took a towel and went out the dresser

''Need some help?'' You asked Shirahoshi, she nodded and although your body resented your bad habits you lifted her as if she weighed nothing but you knew well that her tail had added a good amount of weight, you put her up to the chair and gave her the towel

''Thanks _, I'll go dry myself in the dresser'' She said drying her hair with the towel

''You want me to go with you?'' You asked smiling

"Oh, you don't need to, I'll take me a little so you can go back with your friend, besides he seems anxious, I think he wants you to come back'' She said smiling and began to move, you turned to see this Ace and you saw that he was staring at you, you felt a chill, (Why was he looking at you like that?) reluctantly you walked to him and sat in the same place as before ''It's rude to stare people like that Portgas'' You said sighing

''What's wrong with you?" He asked confused while looking at you, you looked at him even more confused

''I'm afraid I don't know what you mean'' You said crossing your arms to warm your body, Ace sighed and lift you up with ease and placed you between his legs while hugging you "What the hell do you think you're doing you beast?! Let me go!'' You said while trying to shake him off

"Don't move so much, dammit you're freezing _'' He said a little worried, you stood still for a moment and suddenly realized his skin was quite warm and that the heat was coming back to your body quickly causing you shivers, feeling a little curious you stretched out your hand to touch his bare arm, his skin was actually hotter than it should

''Do you have a fever?'' You asked feeling more curious than angry

''No, it's because of my ability'' He said, you could feel his chest on your back and realized that his heartbeat was accelerated, the idea embarrassed you a little making your own pulse race

"Are you a walking heater?'' You said looking at his hands that were on your lap, Ace laughed loosening the grip, you felt his breath on your neck when he laughed causing you chills

"No, I'm made of fire'' he said and raised his index finger and of it popped a flare

''Walking lighter'' You said mockingly, Ace laughed again

''When you see my true power I'll impress you'' He said relaxing, your pride was very important for you but you wanted heat and being there was very comfortable so you snuggled ''N-no don't do that'' Ace said tensing with your movement

''Why not?'' You asked confused, after all he was the one who put you there, why was he complaining?

''You have no delicacy ... '' Ace sighed, you turned your face to see his creating more friction between the two bodies Ace again cringed and when you saw his face he looked tense with a slight blush ''Because if you do that you're going to cause a very uncomfortable reaction '' he said avoiding the eye contact, you looked confused but when you realized what he meant you also noticed how near you were to his crotch, you gasped loudly and jumped off his lap

''You're an idiot!'' You said extremely flustered getting away from him, Ace for the second time in the day raised his hands defensively

''Sorry I swear that wasn't my intention, it's just that you looked a little pale and I ... '' he mumbled blushing

''Enough! I don't want to talk about it '' You said sitting and crossing your arms to keep the heat

''Ahhhh, did I lost points again?'' He said, lowering his hands and smiling embarrassed

"... No'' You said, you missed the heat, and you were not angry with him but with you for not having stand up when you had the chance , when Shirahoshi arrived there was an awkward silence between you and Ace but soon she made the atmosphere to relax a bit

When the bell rang for the second break all the students left the gym, the three of you separated, Ace went looking for Luffy, Shirahoshi was with his brother and you isolated yourself behind the school buildings, you needed a minute alone, you leaned in the building wall breathing hectic but then you reincorporated because you felt the presence of seven people getting close, you stayed still and waited until they got there

''Finally you stay in one place'' A male voice spoke, soon you were cornered, they were all men and apparently were from the category of heroes

''Go away, I'm not in the mood for this'' You said in a dry tone, one of them frowned deeply and was about to attack but another stopped him with his arm

''We been watching you for quite a while, and we realized that you have a really arrogant attitude'' The one that seemed stronger explained, you kept silent uninterested in anything he had to say ''Honestly it wouldn't matter in normal circumstances, sooner or later you would end up understanding your situation as sidekick but the thing is that you own us something'' He said getting a little closer, you raised an eyebrow ''It's because of your father Dracule Mihawk, he sent all of our parents to the hospital, some of them didn't even provoked him and he attacked them'' He said this time with a straight face, you snorted and crossed your arms, ¿so they came to seek revenge for something of the past and that also had nothing to do with you? Excellent, your day couldn't be better –''You know what we do with people like you? '' He said frowning

''Enlighten me'' You said with a smirk that seemed to anger the guy because he tried to attack but you sent him flying with a punch, with that action the other six jumped to attack, you were curious of their powers but you decided to attack them before they could use them, you knew well that you were weak and could even be in disadvantaged so you got out the knives of your boots and threw them into the hands of two of them passing through them, hit two in the stomach with your fists and kicked the last two, everything happened so fast after all you didn't want them to use their powers but for your bad luck four of them got up and looked very unhappy, you gave a sigh apparently it wasn't going to be as easy as you thought, when you tried to stand right your vision blurred a little and you even tottered a bit, your body was in a worse shape than you had calculated and the attacks at the speed that you'd done had only worsened the damage, you had to support an arm on your knee to not fall

''As expected of the daughter of the famous swordsman, but that is not enough'' Said one wiping blood from his lip and lifting you straight , you tightened your teeth looking at him with a threatening face, normally he couldn't had been even able to touch you but you were too exhausted ''It's time to stop with that attitude'' he said, raising his hand to slap you but before he hit you his hand turned into stone, that was going to hurt badly, when his hand moved to slap you someone kicked him in the back making him kiss the ground

''Don't touch her small fry''


	5. Slut

You tried to keep up in your feet but it was no use, your eyes clouded and everything darkened for a bit, you were ready to hit the ground but instead an arm catch you

''Don't faint on me'' Said a harsh voice, but it didn't try to move you, you raised your eyes to see your 'savior' and for your surprise it was a familiar face, on the power placement several people got your attention but the one that had taken the first place was the same redhead now holding you, you stood up with difficulty and stayed quiet watching the ground

''Stay out of this'' Growled one of the idiots that was still able to move, the redhead huffed and saw the guy that he had kicked was standing up again and kicked him again sending him flying with his colleagues

''I'm returning this'' He said, smiling

''Why are you helping her?! '' One of them yelled

''That's none of your business'' The redhead said and when they came to attack he lifted his hand moving joints and throwing them to the attackers but one of the four pretended he was going to attack him and jumped on you, you dodged in time and hit him away from you but without much force, you fell on the floor, this time you stayed there you couldn't move anymore so you just saw how he got up and ran to attack you but before he laid a single finger on you the redhead grabbed him by the neck, you could see that he was really pissed off but you didn't know why, you didn't know him so, why was he helping you in the first place? ''Don't you dare touch my partner'' He growled and threw him really hard against a wall '' Oi,can you get up?'' He asked kneeling near you, with the little strength you had left you grabbed his leg and look up directly to his eyes, your face showed nothing but anger, apparently you were not going to be free from testosterone, You were very upset for letting him protect you, the redhead's eyes widened in surprise

''Eustass Kid'' You growled his name and everything went black

You felt an unpleasant dizziness, you had your eyes closed but felt like you were moving, you opened your eyes with difficulty and saw the ground and that you were moving, for a moment you were confused but then realized that someone was carrying you like bag potatoes and remembered that you had fainted, You grunted because you felt that if you spoke much you were going to lose consciousness again ''Already awake? We haven't even gotten to the infirmary'' Said the voice from before, you knew that it was Kid's and you wanted him to put you in down, you didn't care if he left you there in the hallway

''Put me down '' You said with difficulty

''Huh?! You're crazy, stay still we're almost there'' He scoffed, you chose to keep quiet, you felt a horrible headache, you closed your eyes again and when you opened them Kid was leaving you on the bed, and sat beside you

'' You look like a corpse '' he said, and placed his legs on the bed very much to the displeasure of the nurse who was checking you, you snorted and placed a hand in your face

''You seem to have a serious case of exhaustion'' The nurse said and sighed, you were very confused and you didn't even knew when you arrived the infirmary and also you were dizzy as hell

''Probably you've done a lot of exercise or you didn't had a good sleep or a proper meal lately'' She explained ''It would be better for you to sleep for a bit and when you wake up I'll make you eat something'' the nurse said in a uncomfortable tone, apparently she was intimidated by Kid

'' I see ... lright '' Kid said and walked next to you ''tomorrow I'll search for you'' He said and left the room leaving you dizzy, confused and angry

''Bastard…'' You murmured, the nurse sighed of relief

''Get some sleep, what your body needs is some rest'' She said and even if you didn't want to sleep you fell unconscious again

When you woke up next to you there was a bowl of fruit, a sandwich and a juice box, you didn't want to move or eat but you did, you didn't want to be rescued again, when you finished eating you were feeling a little better and now you felt a little sleepy, not like the other times that you fainted

You closed your eyes again you didn't know for how long and you only woke up for the sound of the bell, for the color of the sky you assumed that the classes had ended

You saw that the nurse turned around to see you ''Do you need help to get to the bus? Is there someone in your house?'' She asked acting concerned but you could tell she just wanted you to leave her alone

''No, yes, goodbye'' You said getting up, you felt your body heavy but at least you could move, you took your bag and went up to your bus, you've already had enough for today

When you got home you expected everything to be silent but no, you were received by the arms of a man who smelled like alcohol and ocean ''Shanks?'' You said excited and surprised

''Are you okay?! Want to go to the hospital?, oh god you look so pale'' He said separating you from his arms to look at you and then hold you again

''Let me guess, the school called'' You said a bit annoyed

''Yeah, and what's with that tone? Ughhh you two are the same'' he said and you finally got inside the house and sat in the kitchen

''I'm okay, it just has been a tough week'' You said sighing, you knew you were not going to get away from Shanks

''A difficult week… literally it had been three days, and since then you got into a fight and you were in the infirmary'' He said putting a big glass of milk and pancakes in front of you, you looked at them with displeasure and growled at them but you were aware that you were not going anywhere until you ate all of that

''The fight was for Luffy, that guy sure knows how to get into trouble '' You said taking a sip of milk, Shanks eyes looked surprised and his face showed a smile full of emotion

''So you two already met! It's been so long… tell me how you met him!'' He said sitting in front of you

"I'll tell you when I finish eating'' You said to annoy him for forcing you to eat that amount of flour, you two were talking for a long time around until you got a little sleepy and decided to go to your room to change into something more comfortable

''Where are you going?'' Shanks questioned with a smile you knew that the topic wasn't going to end in a good way, or at least for you

''To my room, I want to sleep '' You replied without looking at him

''Hmmm, So you are not going to speak with Mihawk before?'' He inquired getting to the point

''No ... I don't want to bother him, is just that'' You said sighing, you already knew what he was going to say, you didn't want to see him if It was possible

''So you're avoiding him'' He said letting out a chuckle

''I'm not... why do you care anyway?'' You blurted making a tantrum you already knew that you couldn't beat him

''Ahh… he's going to feel sad...'' Shanks stood up and ruffled your hair ''Go to sleep, when you wake up I'll bring you something to eat, I'll talk with him but promise me you'll speak with him tomorrow'' He said taking you from the shoulders watching you intently, Shanks was a good person but you hated that you always ended up doing what he wanted

''Promised'' You said letting out a growl

The next day you were feeling better but the trip on the bus had left you with a scrambled stomach, it was the bus fault and that you knew that kid was going to search for you, you had no other choice than bear with him and the other four idiots

You walked up to your class room but on the way you felt some strange looks you decided that you didn't care, when you entered the room the uncomfortable glances from previous days were different, this time it was like they were judging, or even mocking you, Confused you took a seat, you wouldn't even bother to investigate what they were now saying of you although you felt uncomfortable for the extra looks, Shirahoshi arrived soon after and you could talk to her what helped you feel better soon after, the professor Rocinante fell again and when the class asked if his fall from yesterday didn't cause him problems to be here giving the class he just said "I'ts the usual''

When the first break came this time you were the one to ask Shirahoshi for space, it wasn't something that you would usually do especially because you really liked Shirahoshi's presence but you wanted to go to a place without many people to rest and if possible avoid the male gender, you laid on the roof of one of the buildings looking at the sky

''Ah ... this is definitely my new favorite place'' You murmured stretching your arms and closing your eyes

''Are you cheating on me?'' A voice spoke from above, you opened your eyes and saw the shadow of someone

''¿What do you want from me?'' You said with a sigh, you couldn't see his face but you knew it was the blond of the three musketeers

''That's rude, you quickly grow fond of Ace but you treat me like this…'' He said in a joking manner

''Did you just followed me to annoy me?'' You said giving a grunt

''No, actually this is my favorite place in school, believe it or not is a coincidence'' He said smiling ''So are you guys now companions? Or… something else?'' Sabo said kneeling beside you, you just frowned at his comment

''have you lost your mind? I have no idea what you're talking about'' You said trying to ignore him but he pulled out his cell phone and put it in your face after seeing the image you felt the urge to gave a jump and destroy it but instead you remained paralyzed just analyzing the image, it was Ace hugging you near the pool and you both certainly seemed lovey-dovey

''Ughh is not what you think'' You said sitting and covering you face, you felt a little embarrassed but especially angry, if you weren't so irresponsible perhaps you could had been able to avoid this situation

'' Oh, I believe you, but this image is what I think? '' Sabo said as he scrolled down a bit more in his cell phone, and this time It showed a picture where Kid was like 'embracing' you but you knew that he was checking you when you lost conscious ''God ... believe me this is just lack of context'' You said growling

''Okay'' He said saving his phone and stretching his legs

''I'm serious'' You said uncomfortable

''So am I, you don't seem like the kind of person who would do that'' he said looking at the sky, you observed him without knowing what to say so you too looked at the sky

''Why did you show me that then?'' You asked after a while

''I just wanted to see your reaction'' he said smiling, you frowned and turned around

''It's a joke, easy'' He said laughing a little

''It doesn't amuses me'' You said hugging your knees

''Actually I showed it to you because I thought that you had to know, that, and wanted to mess with you a bit, I felt some jealousy knowing that I'm the only one who haven't had contact with the person I want as a companion" He said looking at the ground, you turned around to see him, for some reason it was more difficult for you to talk with Sabo than with his two brothers

''Just so you know I don't want to be anyone's companion, I just want to go unnoticed and get out of here'' You said letting out a sigh, Sabo turned to see your face

''Well, that will be difficult, the pictures are on the gossip page of the school'' he said

''gossip page? We have such a thing?'' You asked a little surprised, really, people had no hobbies

''Yeah, you haven't seen it in Facebook?'' He said raising an eyebrow

''I don't have a Facebook'' You said right away, Sabo looked at you incredulous for a moment and you turned to see him embarrassed ''What?'' You asked blushing a bit

''I don't understand how someone besides Luffy doesn't have Facebook'' He said covering his mouth with a hand, it was clear that he was hiding a smile

''Well I'm sorry for being so weird'' You said inflating your cheeks and hiding your face in your knees

''Ahhh, is not that, it's just that I was somewhat surprised'' he said with a conflicted smile

"It's not like I have a use for it more than just the farm game'' You said

''Farmville? That still exists?'' he said laughing

''Is good to know that I amuse you, I have no idea, I just listened to someone talking about that once'' You said trying to remember when it was

"I see, but Facebook is useful for passing tasks, talking with friends you know'' He said pulling off a glove and resting his face in his hand

''I don't need anyone to pass me anything, I'm always aware of my responsibilities, and as I said I don't find the use'' You said uncomfortable, there was no way you could say, 'I have no friends'

''Well, what will you do? You said you wanted to go unnoticed but soon there will be more rumors about you, Ace is also quite popular, soon you will be the biggest topic and the gossip is only going to increase'' He said in a serious tone

''Well, there's nothing do then '' You said with a sigh

''You don't mind?'' He asked furrowing a little

''No, you do?'' You said casually

''Something I never liked is gossip'' He said still looking serious

''Hmmm, well it's just that I haven't done anything wrong, I don't see why bother, besides you believed me , it makes me happy to see that you think that well of me'' You said smiling, Sabo opened his eyes a bit surprised and seemed to blush a little

''you're really cool, you know? '' he said, smiling and looking at the sky

''Not really, it's just that I'm used to this'' You said feeling a little discouraged remembering things that you didn't want to remember

''what do you mean?'' Sabo asked, this time he seemed concerned but before you could say more the doorbell rang

''Well, it seems this is where our conversation ends'' You said taking your stuff

''Hey, _ '' Sabo called , you turned to him to meet with his smile

''You should get an account on Facebook '' He said putting the glove back

''I told you I don't need such thing ''

''Go ahead, I'll be your first contact'' He said entertained, you were going to protest but he spoke again ''And if you don't make an account there's no problem, I can always find you and talk to you directly'' He said you left off quiet and frowned, you didn't want to do neither one nor the other thing

When you were in the locker taking some books you noticed something that haven't happened since long ago, a group of four women judging every aspect of you from head to toes, when you felt nervous your senses sharpened, hearing was one of the things that sharpened first so you could hear everything they said of you, but not enough the voices of the people in the hall felt more vivid, more near making you even more nervous , you felt that you were starting to sweat a little and your stomach churning, you stayed still looking into your locker trying not to hear anything, after a while when you opened your eyes there was nobody there, about ten minutes had already passed, you sighed and closed your locker, when you were about to go you heard footsteps behind you, you turned around uncomfortable

''Well, if is not _- ya '' Law greeted with a sneer

''What do you want '' You asked upset, you would usually just walk away but you knew that Law was not someone you could turn your back

''Hmm, nothing, I just came to snoop'' He said getting closer until he was in front of you about two steps away

''Please don't bother me, I have a class to attend'' You said and you decided to walk away from him with caution though

''Is that so? Aren't you perhaps going with Fire fist?'' He said letting out a chuckle, you turned to see him confused

''Who? '' –You asked confused

''Don't act dumb, I'm sure that by now everyone saw your deployment with him'' he said, smiling, Ace came to your mind ''See, you know what I'm talking about , my my I didn't think you were such a skillful maneater_-ya, to make someone of such caliber to fall for you, I underestimated you'' He said unpleasantly your ears

''That's not what happened, and I don't have to explain myself to you'' You said frowning

"No, you don't…'' He said entertained blocking your path, you gave a sigh

''Honestly, what do you want from me? If I can do something for you to leave me alone I'll do anything delighted'' You said exasperated

''well, at first I wanted you to be my companion, but maybe we can become more intimate than that, hm?'' He said getting closer to you, you didn't understand what he meant until he took your chin and approached your face, you tensed and lifted a hand to slap him but you were still pretty weak, so he stopped you without problem ''What's the problem? You said you'd do anything, is this not your way of doing things?'' He said moving closer whispering in your ear, soon you felt the anger take over your body, you freed your hand quickly from his grip and pushed him with all your forces but he just moved an inch, Law looked at you surprised

''It's good to know that you are that kind of person, so I know who avoid at all costs'' You said looking annoyed leaving him alone part of you thought that Law would say something else but he didn't, you walked quickly breathing heavily for some reason his comments had hurt you, maybe it was because you were sensitive, weak or because basically you noticed that you were more naive than you wanted to admit and you thought that people who had applied to be your companion were different from others, but the reality was that you wanted to think that everyone would be like Sabo and I believe in you without a reason

Rapid footsteps soon became a jog without realizing you were running with tears in your eyes, you had to run away, you didn't want anyone to see you, you weren't paying attention so you ended up hitting someone and fell to the ground ''Sorry'' You said hurrying taking your stuff

''Oi, what the hell, what happened to you?'' Someone you knew said, you raised your eyes and saw Kid staring at you confused

''Sorry, I just didn't see where I was going'' You said trying to act normal

"Don't give me that shit, what happened to you?'' He said kneeling in front of you and grabbing your face forcing you see him, you had done nothing but nonsense since you had arrived the school and suddenly all that came to your mind and the direct gaze of Kid made you explode, you began to cry, Kid released your face confused and started to panic not knowing what to do, you covered your face with your hands and you kept crying, maybe it was stress, or maybe it was that everything seemed new to you, the only, you weren't used to this lifestyle, the only thing that you were sure of is that tears would not stop falling and you felt pathetic about it, while crying Kid observed you with eyes wide open, he looked like he wanted to comfort you but was too shocked

'' ... .k ..im im gon'' you babbled rubbing your eyes as you cried

''What? what did you say?'' Kid said, and moved his hand to touch your shoulder, but to his surprise you hit the floor with your fist really hard

''I'll kill him!'' You said yelling red-faced with anger ''How he dares to?! Ughh that bastard ... my ... my pride'' You spoke while crying and growling

''Goddamit girl'' Kid facepalmed, you turned to see him confused

''What?'' You asked reluctantly

"You scared me, and ... you know what?, you're annoying me'' He said grabbing your cheeks and squashing them

''Auch! what you think you're doing?!'' You said trying to keep his hands off your face

''I do that to make you stop crying''

''and you think that will work? Brute''

''You tell me, since you are not crying anymore'' He said letting your cheeks go and only then you realized you were not crying anymore ''Well? ¿What happened to you?''

''I was angry '' You replied snorting, you didn't want to talk about it

''No shit sherlock, explain it or I will grind you face'' He said in a serious tone, you sighed

''Someone invented a rumor about me and an idiot rubbed it in my face'' –ou said much against your will but you didn't want kid squashing your face again, but you weren't telling the whole truth, it was true that the words of Law had affected you but the reason you cried was because of stress

''Only that? why do you even care?'' Kid questioned frowning or more more than usual because the pissed off face seemed his natural state

''I don't mind the rumor, it's just that he's an obnoxious idiot, and I feel like I lost against him and that frustrates me'' You said this time being a little more honest

''well that just means you have to win the next time right? Raise your head, if you continue whining you won't beat anyone'' you looked at him surprised, Kid got up and lifted you by the arm without difficulty but you winced taking him by surprise ''What happened to your wrist?'' He asked loosening you carefully

''Oh, it's nothing, it's just that the asshole took my hand with more force than I thought, I ended up hurt when I freed myself'' You explained looking at your hand, the good thing was that it wasn't the hand that you used to write, Kid took it delicately thing you wouldn't expect of someone who always had a frown, you got a little tense and also were ashamed of misjudging him

''You put on a fight huh, good'' He said caressing your head causing you to feel even more nervous and spoiled just like when shanks did it but it felt somewhat different ''Come, I'll take you to the infirmary''

You followed him a bit uncomfortable but it seemed like he wanted to ensure that you treated the wound right away ,when you both entered the infirmary the nurse saw you with disgust she totally thought that you both were problem children

When she finished with the bandage both talked a little, after all you had already lost that class, when you told him about the rumor he seemed to find it funny but did not give it much importance, the only downside is that some students saw you together and began to mutter things but before you felt remotely nervous Kid scared them with a look making them run with their tails between their legs which you found funny, you both were talking quite easily and at the break you separated casually with Kid saying a simple ''see you later '' you were thankful that he was so discreet and easy going, the image you had of him changed a lot, you could even say that you liked him given that some aspects of the redhead reminded you of shanks

As you wandered you met Shirahoshi who was obviously concerned, you lied saying that the only reason why you skipped class was because you hurt your hand, she kept asking you about it until you said joking, Perhaps the clumsiness of the teacher Roci is contagious. both sat near the fountain of the school

''Uhm, _i don't if it's my imagination, but don't you feel like we are being observed?'' Shirahoshi said, she seemed a little nervous just like you. but talking to Kid made you relax and remember your place, it was true that there were stronger people than you in the school and it was true that you tended to be the center of attention in a bad way but something you forgot those days was that you were also strong, perhaps your eyes were not 'Hawk eyes' but the reason why people had stopped bothering you in your old schools was because of that fact. To prove your point when a group of people began to talk about you, you turned to them after you had ignored them all the time, and seeing that they reacted to your glance filled you with happiness, apparently people got nervous when you were starting to glare at them, either because they feared you or simply because they didn't like being observed while they talked shit, however you were happy because the only thing you did was imitate Kid and that was all, you did the same with others and they seemed to return to their own affairs  
''_ Are you okay? '' – Shirahoshi asked approaching your face

"Hm? Yeah I am, in fact I'm in a really good mood right now, why you ask? '' You said a bit confused

''Oh,it's just that you have been making funny faces for almost five minutes I thought you felt bad or something'' She said smiling, you blushed a little and laughed, you had no idea what kind of faces you were making and didn't want to know

You both continued talking until you hear a voice behind you making you give a little jump, you turned around and saw Ace that looked a little nervous and Luffy behind him lively as ever

''Hello'' You smiled with a seemingly gentle smile directed toward Ace, he just cringed and stepped back so Luffy crashed on his back ''Oh my, Portgas, anyone who saw you would say that you don't want to see me!'' You said letting out a giggle smiling at him with a ''brilliant'' smile full affection causing chills to the freckled boy

''Are you angry?'' Ace asked letting out a sigh

"Hmmmmm ... should I be? you did something to anger me?'' You said still smiling

"Ughhhhh ... I'm sorry, just do what you want with me but please stop that'' He pleaded with a whimper feeling goosebumps

''... All right'' You said standing up and walking up to him, he just closed his eyes nervously waiting for you to hit him and end up with his misery but it really surprised him when you only ruffled his hair, he opened his eyes looking at you confused, same with Luffy who watched the scene without understanding and Shirahoshi just thought that you were playing

''No Portgas I'm not angry, I just wanted to mess with you a bit for what you did yesterday, relax yes?" You said smiling this time for real feeling really entertained with Ace's childish expression

'' _ !'' Ace exclaimed with a relieved smile and hugged you, you blushed and stepped back because he didn't let you go

''AHHHHH! Let me go, you're heavy!'' You complained

''I thought you were not talking to me again ...'' He said in a remorseful tone, you thought that it was kind of cute so you let him stay like that for a bit

'' Now, now'' You said stroking his back reassuringly

''Hehe, it seems like they get along very well, you two would make a good team'' Shirahoshi said smiling, Ace looked up to her for a bit then re-hide on your shoulder snuggling you

''Don't press your luck! '' You said this time pushing him hard on the chest for him to let you go

''Don't be stupid, she'll be my partner! '' Luffy shouted at Shirahoshi and proceeded to help take Ace off you which you appreciated a lot

''Please don't raise your voice '' Shirahoshi whimpered

''Ahhh, Shirahoshi, don't cry, Luffy didn't do it on purpose'' You said nervously stroking her head

''Luffy is scary'' She said with watery eyes

'' Ahhhh ...'' You started to move your hands nervously, you were starting to panic, Ace let out a snort it made you angry but your attention was still on Shirahoshi who began to mourn making you freeze on the spot

''Hey, I did nothing for you to cry, enough!'' Luffy said angrily making her mourn even more ''You're a crybaby, I don't like you at all'' Luffy said with a smile, you turned to see him shocked and Ace facepalmed, Shirahoshi remained in shock for a second and then began to cry pretty hard

''LUFFY! '' You screamed giving him a scat '' Shirahoshi, please don't cry, I'll buy a juice, yeah?'' You said nervous but she didn't stop, you panicked and hugged her, she seemed surprised but Shirahoshi's crying was greatly reduced –'' Don't cry, I like you a lot, you know? '' –You said stroking her head

''really? '' she sobbed

''Yeah, really '' You said relieved

''I'm envious'' Luffy and Ace said at the same time

''I want juice'' Luffy said inflating his cheeks

''Even though you pushed me when I hugged you…'' Ace muttered crossing his arms apparently throwing a tantrum

''Stop both of you, Luffy no juice or snacks for you for being rude to Shirahoshi '' You said releasing her

'' Now I don't dislike her, I hate her'' –Luffy said pouting, Shirahoshi gasped and began to cry again

''Please leave me alone!'' She said rubbing her eyes

The break passed quite quickly, you returned to the classroom and all the people looked at you and Shirahoshi, you had sore eyes just like Shirahoshi and also had a bandaged hand

The rest of the passed at peace but nothing could had prepared you for what was coming when arrived your home

''Holy ...'' You gasped quietly

''Shit'' Shanks finished the sentence and both turned to see Mihawk that had a face full of disgust and then looked at you both with some fiery eyes that clearly said 'Don't you dare' you trembled and squeezed it your trembling belly (I can't contain it anymore) you thought and snorted then both you and Shanks began to laugh out loud

''Enough, it's not funny'' Mihawk said in a serious tone

''No to you! Oh shit AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA'' Shanks fell off the couch moving his legs in a frenetic way

'' Ah ... No! BAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I can't'' you kept laughing pressing your abdomen that ached with laughter, you couldn't even breath properly now but you simply couldn't contain it

15 minutes before

''Why do we have to see the stupid bird movie? '' You grunted opening netflix on the television

''Because I won in rock paper and scissors so I have the right to choose what movie we're watching'' Shanks said moving his legs in an animated manner on the couch next to Mihawk that was frowning because he wanted to read a book but Shanks blackmailed him with who knows what to watch the movie

''Yes, but Rio? Really?'' –ou said pressing play and sitting in the middle of the two adults

''What? I like animated films, also I recently went to Rio, I wanted to see how they show it'' he said smiling

You were silently watching the movie while eating popcorn that Shanks made you eat every now and then, you didn't want to admit it but the movie was quite entertaining, but everything went to hell when a red bird appeared and said

''Eyes narrow like some kind of crazy love-hawk!'' Yours and Shanks jaws dropped and turned to see Mihawk that was showing clear dislike of the phrase

''Holy ...'' Both you and Shanks were dying of laughter while Mihawk had his eyes closed becoming angrier and angrier

''Ahhh, that's how your father flirted with the chicks when we were students'' Shanks said, laughing making you laugh even more

''Shut your mouth Akagami, you did this on purpose'' Mihawk said bringing out Yoru of God knows where

''I swear it wasn't like that this time!'' Shanks said his hands showing surrender but the bird spoke again

"Don't forget, love hawk!'' '' Again both began to laugh

''Oh boy, he said it again'' You said crying, it hurt but you couldn't stop laughing

when you and Shanks calmed, you continued watching the movie while both snorted every so while recalling the scene and at the end ate the pizza that Shanks ordered because you were the only one who knew how to cook something decent but Shanks didn't want you to do anything, Shanks only knew how to cook pancakes and that's because you taught him how to do it as a child

At the end you went up to your room and laid in your bed, Shanks had spoken with Mihawk to negotiate your punishment, now you could use the internet and go to the library but only for two hours, you were happy but didn't feel like reading at the moment so you took your laptop and started to wander on the internet, you got bored soon until you remembered the conversation you had with Sabo and growled to the screen, then after a good time you decided to enter to 'Facebook' you created an account, thankfully it was simpler than you thought, as profile picture you put a photo that Shanks took of you playing with a cat and in the cover a picture of the sunset that you took a while ago, you were trying to understand Facebook but you stopped your investigation when you found a game called 'Candy crush' you lost half hour playing with the stupid sweet game but stopped when you saw that the icon of the little person was red and had the number one, when you clicked it you felt as if your heart had stopped

''Sabo D Dragon has sent you a friend request''


	6. Ain't no fairy tale

"Sabo D Dragon has sent you a friend request"

Your stomach hurt just by reading that "Damn,damn,damn!" You yelled leaving the computer on the bed and watching it carefully as if it were going to attack you, how had he found your account so fast? The idea of Sabo giving refresh to your name went through your mind, you shake your head embarrassed, gave a sigh and clicked the button to accept "There, now I just have to close the laptop and-" you murmured but the computer made a sound

Sabo said: Hey!  
You looked at the computer with a grimace, but decided to answer  
_: Hello.  
Sabo said: wow formal much? Haha  
_:Why do you say hahaha?  
Sabo said: I don't know? Just because I suppose :/  
_:What is that :/ ?  
Sabo said: omg  
It's an emoticon?

After searching for the meaning of emoticon you returned to the page

Sabo said: hello?  
_: Why do you greet me again?  
Sabo said: ahhhhhhh okay this is not as easy as I thought...  
_: I'm sorry for not being updated with the trendy slang of social networks  
Sabo said: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA omg lol  
it's like talking to an adult, don't worry, you'll get used to it  
_: I don't want to, it's silly  
Sabo said: :'((  
_: sad face?  
Sabo said: Yeah! Maybe there is hope after all! You're learning!  
_: Don't patronize me

After talking for a while you felt more comfortable talking with Sabo, he was the more mature of the brothers, it was even fun, he sent you videos about cats and talked about music, also he explained how some phrases like (omg, lmao, lol) worked, although you did not see why to shorten the words unnecessarily, When your of internet time finalized you said goodbye and turned off the computer, after finishing homework decided to sleep early.

"Starting today _ will be part of the group, treat her well" the teacher said and turned to the blackboard

As you walked shyly towards a seat, just as you passed, you clearly heard one of the girls whisper (ewww) you blushed deeply and the giggles of your fellow classmates caused you to shiver, making you want to run away, but that was not an option.

(Bear with it) you thought holding back tears, squeezing a fist and took a seat, Since your father worked as a hero, you always changed from town to town and therefore schools, so you wouldn't last long in that place, at least you hoped.

If you were lucky they would ignore you, sometimes nice people approached you triying to integrate you, but you always ended up changing schools, sadly most of the time, much like this, you had to bear with, unpleasant people, you never understood why they were rude on purpose, laughing at you when you talked, laughing if you not talked at all.

At the end of the class you walked to the exit looking at the ground, not wanting to see other people talking with friends they knew for years. The first day of school had been disgusting but at last you could go home to hide in your books or exhaust yourself in training to release your frustration

"What is such a young and cute lady doing looking at the floor? Do you want us to go for an ice cream to cheer you up?" A voice spoke behind you, you turned and a smile invaded your face  
"Shanks!" You said excitedly and ran to hug him. Shanks greeted you by lifting you up in the air with a twist and then hugging you

"Now that's better!" He laughed and kept carrying you, it made you feel a bit embarrassed because you were already twelve but you didn't care that much at the moment, Shanks always showed up at the right time to help you when you felt bad

"Shanks, when did you arrive?" You asked cheerfully as he lowered you gently on the floor

"A few hours ago, I was going to come for you before but your father would not let me, so tell me, how did it go?" You froze for a moment and lowered your head again, it was impossible to lie to Shanks, even if you tried, so you would try to hide the truth so he wouldn't worry

"It was okay… it's just that it's getting a bit harder to get used to the lessons, we had a lot of math today"

"Ahh that sucks, I'm not good at that either…" He said scratching his head, you almos sighed relived that he believed you "but hey, when we get home we can ask Makino, hmm?"

"Your girlfriend?" You asked raising an eyebrow; you had heard the name some times

"No, I'm a faithful man; I've only ever loved on person in my whole life." Shanks said with a soft look that made you curious, it was a strange face in Shanks.

"Who?"

"Hmm…" Shanks looked thoughtfully "It's someone you know, in fact very close to you" Shanks said crouching to see you, you frowned and confusion filled you, you didn't knew many people of Shanks age, in fact, you didn't knew much people, so the first person that crossed your mind was

"My dad?" Shanks's eyes widened in surprise and he burst out laughing which made you feel a bit embarrassed, you pouted, because you thought the idea was palpable

"Maybe, but do not tell him!" He said between laughs, he lifted you once again, placing you in his back making you laugh as well.

After Shanks left you in the new house, you were alone again, an unknown place at some distance from the school, it was a little rural place full of mud and insects, which was new, you had been in various places like the beach, The desert, some wooded but this was like a mix of all, hot as the desert with the humidity of the beach and the nature of the forest.

You set the TV on, and changed to the news channel, soon your father was showed was cutting some villain with strange powers of mud, you wondered how was thar possible because his body was mud, maybe you would ask Shanks later, You sighed, surely Mihawk wasn't coming back to sleep.  
After turning off the TV you went to your new room and put on red rubber boots and a military green vest, took the keys, and went out to investigate the surroundings, the house had a wide field and was quite large everywhere you turned, there was a green deep forest, without thinking much of it, you just walked to the forest.

It did not take long for you to get deep, and when you got to the bigger trees, you noticed that the mud was thicker and wetter, you also noticed that there was moss everywhere, so there should had to be a fountain of water, you kept walking until you slipped, you touched your muddy hair "Ew" You said with displeasure, and remained lying in the mud, feeling a bit resigned

"Ummm?" a humming voice behind you made you shiver, nervous, you tried getting up in a hurry but ended up falling again as a result but this time staining your face with the same mud "Oh no" The voice of a girl said and approached you Offering her hand, you looked doubtful, the girl had fair white skin and blond hair, she had to be your age, she wore a simple white dress but completely neat except for her boots stained with mud. After watching her, you took her hand reluctantly. "Who are you?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I'm _ "You said feeling ashamed to be found in that state

"_ " the girl said with her soft voice, tasting the name and after thinking for a moment, spoke again "I'm Kaya" She said with pride "_ What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at you in a curious way

"Exploring, I moved recently near here" You explained and the blonde girl went silent again thinking of something

"I live a little further from here, but this forest is connected to my house and there is a path that connects to the lake" She explained

"I knew it!" You exclaimed excitedly startling the other girl

"Knew what?" There was a proper tone in her voice, but her eyes showed interest

"I read in a book that moss grows near water, in addition the earth is very wet" You explained, Kaya frowned

"What is moss?"

"this," you said, pointing to a tree next to the plant.

"Oh" was all she said but she looked a little more excited

"Kaya, where is the lake exactly?" You asked without interest to continue talking to the girl, Kaya pointed in a direction, you nodded and started to walk and turned to see her, she looked anxious and annoyed "Um, do you want to come?" You asked not very sure if that is what she wanted, her little brown eyes lit up but said nothing and only walked towards you.

When you reached the lake you were amazed, the sky reflected on the water, the turtles peering out of the water, it did not seem like much to Kaya since she had always seen it but you were extremely excited, you quickly searched for a stone and tried something you saw in a book, the rock jumped at least four times before sinking, after achieving it Kaya was quite excited

"How did you do that?!" She said smiling running next to you, the image blurred along her voice

You gasped agitated and got up suddenly with the breath stirred and bathed in sweat, your body was trembling and the tears ran hard through your cheeks, you hugged yourself trying to calm down, your head hurt as strong as your chest, you hated to dream about it. Perhaps because of the gossip page, you had dreamed again with that time, it was annoying but you were determined to let them think what they wanted, you were definitely not going to fight back, although now it was a little different, a few days ago you would have preferred not to have friends and only to finish with the school, but now you were with people more similar to you and felt that things could go a little better if you tried little by little… maybe at some point you could have real friends again, but inside you, The memory of Kaya always started sweet and then followed by nightmares of how it had ended, you feared it was a bad omen.

That day you got up early, you didn't want to force your body, so you had to be prepared, that's why, despite the nerves, you ate properly and a bit more than usual, you went to the bus and closed your eyes thinking of happy things…blades, swords, all man near you leaving you alone… when you arrived whispered (I'm enduring this better!)

As you entered the class, Shirahoshi looked at you smiling  
"Good Morning _ !"

"Good morning." You said her name just because you felt like it, as you sat next to her, you noticed her smile was slightly forced, so you frowned worried. "Something wrong?" Shirahoshi tensed

"Um, no, nothing at all, don't worry" Shirahoshi said obviously hiding something. Naturally you disliked it, your brain took the opportunity to sent you images of Kaya's face, you shook your head (It's not like that…) You thought, you decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, but as the day progressed, Shirahoshi seemed to be more distressed. You decided that, it didn't matter what; you were going to find what was bothering her. At the end of the class, you confronted her and, almost crying, she told you the situation, of course, it wasn't your intention to make her cry, but she did anyways

"_ I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do… I- I heard this girl talking about you…I thought it would be better not to tell you until I was sure but it seems I was right ..." Shirahoshi sobbed  
"Right about what? What are you talking about Shirahoshi?" You said raising an eyebrow  
"I found the girl who started the rumors about you and Ace," she sobbed even more, you looked at her in surprise and sighed, you were relieved that nothing happened to her.

"Thanks Shirahoshi, I'll go talk to her, so don't cry, I'm not angry at all, okay?" You said caressing her head.

When she told you who she was, It didn't take long to find her, you walked little, just outside the cafeteria with a group of friends, as you walked towards them, her friends saw you and ran away, the girl you were searching for, was slow to notice why her friends left until she turned startled, she tried to leave, but you blocked her way

"Do you need something" She said with a smug face, but you could feel her nerves

"Funny, I could ask the same, since you have been taking photos and making up rumors at my expense," You said with a not so friendly face, you didn't give a damn what she said or invented, but it was also affecting third parties, and she made Shirahoshi cry, so you didn't feel very friendly

"Huh!? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, in a painfully obvious tone.

"So if I check your cell phone, I wouldn't find said photos in your photo album? Because the cell phone separates saved photos from the taken ones." You said, she tensed, and her blood drained from her face, she was looking dangerously pale, also, her eyes diverted to her backpack where her phone should be, which served as confirmation.

"Or maybe I could search your internet history, I don't think you deleted it, and it would be a lot of coincidence if the gossip page was open just when the photo was uploaded"

"You wouldn't dare…you would get in trouble" She looked angered, but more terrified than nothing

"Wouldn't' I?" You said crossing your arms. Of course you wouldn't, but her trembling manner was a sweet revenge "I'm sure that I wouldn't be the only in trouble" Usually, It would have been more fun, but the girl was blonde, so the image of Kaya attacked once again, your stomach twisted, and you sighed "I don't intend to take your cell phone and check it, I just want you to stop taking photos and making up rumors about me, it's annoying" You said turning back to return with Shirahoshi

"Then stop talking to Ace!" The girl said rather loudly but only for you to hear, and it didn't made a difference, there were no people on the hall anymore, either they were outside or in the cafeteria

"Why don't you ask Ace to stop talking to me?" You answered annoyed; she opened her mouth and closed it blushing (so that's it...) "For starters, if you want to talk to him just do it, telling lies behind people's backs it's something that only a coward would do."

You said frowning, her face wen from white to deep red, she was obviously pissed, but so where you, besides her blond hair was making you uneasy, you decided to go back to the Cafeteria and just not care about it anymore.

"Oh, what are we eating?" A voice said behind you and stole part of your food.

"Ack! It's Ace, we better go Shirahoshi, the peace is over" You said making a face that made Shirahoshi laugh

"Rude" Ace said sitting down at the table next to you, you felt a strange happiness at the fact that even if you treated him like this, he kept looking for you, but you also felt irritation for the same fact

"That happens because you go around the world stealing people's food," Sabo said sitting next to Shirahoshi "Also, didn't you steal Marco's food a bit ago?"

"That was AGES ago, and I didn't get much though, he kicked my ass"

"Literally five minutes ago"

"Shouldn't you be with Koala?"

"Shouldn't you be finishing your homework?"

"Let's see, let's see" Someone else said and an abnormally long arm passed by your eyes and took more food

"Now Luffy, its okay, finish my food!" You said making a pout causing laughter, although instead of being anxious as usual you were somewhat depressed and that meant that a lot of junk food had to be sacrificed in your stomach

"So can I have the last piece?" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Nope" You said slapping Luffy's hand causing laughter to his brothers, Shirahoshi looked amused but conflicted, apparently still resentful of Luffy

"Told ya he would try to steal your food" Sabo said smiling

"Why don't you have some Sabo?" You said offering him the plate

"Hm, can I?" He said looking rather surprised

"Of course, everyone took a bite already, I really don't mind"

"I had some too" Shirahoshi said happily

"See? Not poisoned" You said smiling, Sabo took the bite and looked surprised, you let them eat your food evenly, but when you get home you would prepare brownies, ice cream and popcorn ... with more ice cream

"This is really good, did you make it?" Sabo asked, when you were going to answer, you heard the sound of a camera and saw the light of a flash, quickly you turned to the origin, a table with several women and some men, on it the same blonde

"Really classy, flirting with all three at the same time!" You heard someone say mostly because the person said it aloud on purpose and the people at the table started to laugh, Shirahoshi turned to see you with a distressed face, you just smiled and let it pass, you didn't want more problems

"Really? The three brothers, do you think they share her?" Said another person, this time raising the voice on purpose so all the cafeteria heard, several people turned to see and began to whisper.  
Among the whispers you could hear things like (She doesn't say anything, maybe it's because it's true) at this point everyone at the table was clearly angry, even Shirahoshi , but you remained silent until you heard someone say (Surely her pink friend It's the same as her) you stood up and walked in front of the table, looking directly at the blonde

"If there's something you want to tell me do it directly, there is no need to be childish about it" you said calmly, the blonde frowned and stood up, her friend laughed at you, but she didn't look amused

"I do have something to tell you," Her frown changed to a serious face "It's annoying to see you fluttering around, acting like you are the best, you just take advantage of your daddy's fame to do what you want and you think that no one is going to Say nothing!" she said with mockery in every word

"What are you talking about?" You replied quietly, you looked at her as if she was crazy, that only aggravate her more

"You go around causing problems for everyone, fighting with seniors, the other day you sent several students to the infirmary, right? You hide your ability to take advantage, and you go around flirting with everyone, your attitude is disgusting" Again people began to murmur more rumors about the people you had attacked being the opposite case, but you couldn't defend yourself. If only you had took the evidence of her phone maybe you could have done something but now there was nothing to do, it was partly your fault for being arrogant but you didn't regret your decision.

"So what if I did?" You said smiling, if they focused on you they would not speak badly about others, would not they? For you it was okay, it was not the first time you went through something like that, if they only bothered you, you could defend yourself but Shirahoshi couldn't, and you didn't want to get the boys in trouble "But aren't you mistaken? If I wanted to take you out, my father's reputation couldn't land the hit, I in the other hand…can crush you in a second'' As you said that she shivered. In the end it was okay to get away before your new friend grew tired of all the problems you seemed to attract. you wanted to stay firm but felt like drowning, words didn't hurt, not having friends didn't hurt, or you though, but the idea of losing Shirahoshi that had been nothing but kind to you…Luffy the first person to make you laugh so much in a couple of days

"So you admit it, you should be ashamed, you act like-" The blond, whom you now knew as Miss Valentine by the murmurs, continued insulting you, but you kept listening quietly. The drowning feeling grew stronger, the voices blurred, your eyes clouded, you barely knew what was happening as your heart throbbed, but you saw Luffy walking towards her, the world took form once again, and before you reacted Luffy le punched Miss Valentine, everyone in the cafeteria gasped, no one could believe that the rookie who fought with Crocodile would also hit a girl in the face with a clean fist

"Luffy" You said quietly your heart beating exaggeratedly fast

"Why did you do that?!" Miss Valentine shouted on the floor, waking you up a little, you turned your face to Luffy once more with the same question in mind

"I felt like it" Luffy said as a matter of fact, with a face that would freeze anyone's blood, Miss Valentine trembled along with you and then Luffy took you by the arm, pulling you out of the cafeteria that was completely silent

Luffy continued to take you down the hallway as you saw his back stunned by what had just happened.  
"Luffy " you called in a low voice but he kept walking "Luffy" You repeat more irritated but he continued ignoring you "Luffy!" You yelled and this time he stopped and turned to see you with a frown, you were frowning as well "Why did you do that?!" You screamed in anger, you had endured the insults for nothing, now that Luffy had done that he had ruined it , Your effort to not involve anyone in vain

"This wasn't your business; you're an idiot now they're going to say things about you too" you said desperately, you couldn't bear to see that, not again

"I couldn't let them insult my friend in my face!" Luffy said exasperatedly "I know I'm an idiot, but if I let them insult a friend and don't do anything about it, I would be worse than an idiot, I would be a coward!" your eyes widened

"You may regret it," you murmured, but your heart had skipped excitedly.

"There are many things I could regret but no matter what, standing up for a friend It's not one of them "For a moment you were too surprised to say anything, and remembered something. Luffy, he didn't care fighting with someone stronger, getting in trouble and people calling him an idiot for what he thought was right, even you, thought he was an idiot most of the time, but he was the idiot that was gaining your respect with every second that passed

"Luffy," You said softly and hugged him "You really have what it takes to be a great hero"

"Of course! I'm going to be the best hero the world has ever known!'' You stepped back smiling and laughed wiping away a single tear and laughed, Luffy laughed too and tightened his hat with a great big smile, just that took off an enormous weight from you, just like him, you didn't want to regret your decisions, you were going to learn, and hopefully at some point you could learn to be brave like Luffy.

You started to walk with Luffy talking about the punch, about Shanks, how you two wanted to meet someone with laser beams in the eyes. But none of you intended to go back to the cafeteria, what you did not know was the chaos that was unleashed while you both were away.

"He's a barbarian! I'm not surprised he's her friend" Miss Valentine said, getting up with the help of one of her friends.

But that was enough, Sabo and Ace knew that it was a fight you had to choose for yourself, and both of them though that ignoring Miss Valentine made you the bigger person, but they also agreed that the rumors had to stop, you were their friend and prospect sidekick, also Miss Valentine was wronging their little brother, when he wasn't present to stand up for himself, they stood up, but quicker, Shirahoshi moved her wheelchair next to Miss Valentines table

"It's your fault, _ has not done anything you've said, you're the one who's been creating rumors about her!" Shirahoshi said annoyed, she wanted to maintain a serious pose but felt the tears piling up

"I didn't do anything wrong, she admitted all herself, she even threatened me!"

"That's because…" Shirahoshi had no idea why you said it but she was sure there was a reason, but right now she couldn't prove anything. So she thought that maybe that's why you didn't say anything. But she still couldn't stand to see how they insult you

"Besides, aren't you being rude? Saying that I made up the rumors without proof? we all saw the photos and the fight with the seniors , she and that guy with red hair are savages that attack without provocation, just like that other boy, I mean, he just punched me!"As she said that, she turned to appeal Crocodile's empathy, he was at a few tables away, and she hoped that someone would take her side but Miss Doublefinger was filing her nails uninterested, Nico Robin who was reading, just raised her head and laughed (oh, freshmen) said to Crocodile next to her and went back to her book, Crocodile had a serious face as always and didn't seem even a little interested in the cafeteria's commotion.

"No provocation? Insulting her out loud in a public place seems a reason enough to make anybody angry Miss Valentine-ya" Law said walking next to Shirahoshi, he was smiling happily, quite amused with your act, obviously you didn't do anything because you were confident in your strength and beliefs, but Law found Luffy's act to be the more entertaining of all, Law looked back at Sabo and Ace, they both seemed ready to attack. Law considered that charisma was also a talent that you seemed to have among the strong, all the more reason to stand up for you "Aren't you the one who's being rude? This girl is telling the truth" Law said putting a hand on Shirahoshi's shoulder, she tensed but if he was defending you, so she wasn't going to complain "you're the one who's been making up the rumors about _- ya"

"Do you have any proof?" Miss Valentine had already erased the photos and the history of her phone and Luffy's actions and yours had only helped her alibi, so she felt safe.

"Actually I do" Law said, Miss Valentine's confident face quivered a bit "Just out of curiosity, how do you know she sent several students to the infirmary?"

"Because i saw it"

"You saw it? The whole fight, from beginning to start?" Law said in a doubtful voice  
"Yeah, I saw it all, she attacked them like a beast and then the redhead came to join her"

"Well I believe you" Law said in an understanding voice, Miss Valentine raised an eyebrow "So you saw the whole fight…of course you had to see it in person because no one else found out, everyone just saw a photo, so I wonder, why didn't the attacked students tell anyone or complaint to a teacher" Law said in a loud enough tone for people in the cafeteria to hear, many seemed interested by the gossip as usual, so several people surrounded the scene

"Because she intimidates them by saying she would tell her dad, she started the fight and threatened them, obviously by hearing the name Dracule Mihawk anyone would keep silent!"

"Anyone would keep silent, and what about you? Even if you put the whole school together the famous swordsman would cut us in a blink and everyone here knows that, the only reason you did it is because you know she wouldn't do something like that, the same case is that fight you're talking about, the reason why the students didn't talk is because they started the fight" Law said and some students gasped and several (ohhhh, and ehhh) were heard.

"If that is the case why didn't she tell anything?" Miss Valentine was uncomfortable but she was not going to alter, chances were that you had told him about it, but he still had no evidence and the students who were defeated wouldn't say anything because if they did, they were the ones who were going to get in trouble

"Playing the hero, being the bigger person, name any reason you like" Law said uninterested "For those who have the same doubt, they can enter the school page, a little while ago I uploaded the security video of the fight from the beginning to the end" Law said with a smirk, Miss Valentine's face showed nothing but terror as everyone began to take out their cell phones. When Law considered that enough people finished seeing the video because of the gasps, he continued "They were the ones who started the fight and the reason of the photo is because she fainted because she was sick, those who are curious can go to the infirmary to confirm it, you said that you saw the whole fight, from beginning to end, that means that you saw how she was fighting seven students of the hero class while being sick, and decided to take a picture out of contexts when she fell exhausted? Now that is what I call rude" Law said and this time the murmurs spoke of another person

"I didn't hear what they said!" she said blushing and starting to sweat "I just saw how she attacked first…and besides, that still doesn't excuse her for hiding her powers, and the picture with Ace…"Miss Valentine said this time more desperate, but people didn't seem convinced by her words anymore, but she didn't give up hope, because someone said (she did hide her powers though)

"She didn't' hide anything, she said her power in the power placement, and I think we all heard how ridiculous it sounded, she used it on in the first fight, but against a senior, when she was against the freshman like her, she didn't use it not even once, what she used was her own physical skill, and that is not a super power"

"The hug thing was my fault, I saw that she was pale so I hugged her, but she got angry with me" Ace stepped in, he was feeling really guilty; if he hadn't hugged you maybe you wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. Right now he was relieved that the rumors had cleared up but also were curious about who the guy with the sweatshirt was, and why he helped you. Ace decided to leave it for later, luckily some of the students who saw the scene began to confirm that you had got angry and had screamed when Ace hugged you, but others didn't knew why he hugged you instead of taking you to the school nurse, that is when Sabo stepped in

"Fire powers for the heat, you know" Sabo said smiling and his hand lit on fire, he looked at Ace and he said (oh, right!) and also lit his own hand on fire, with that, your name was completely cleared

"Thank you so much for helping her" Shirahoshi said crying loudly, covering her face with her hands

Law grinned in response "I don't think she will be too pleased about it though" He said and left the cafeteria while there was confusion in the room, Miss Valentine also left but with many people pointing at her.

Law knew that he was going to get in trouble for stealing the video, but he didn't mind, what he minded was your reaction, certainly he wanted your skill to get stronger but that didn't changed the fact, that you were complicated, interesting but also complicated, especially he didn't knew how to deal with your reactions.

When you returned to the class after the incident, you stood outside for a second sighing; you were decided not to let it bother you, when you opened the door everyone stood still watching you, you tensed, you saw that coming, What you did not see coming was how everyone rushed towards you, Shirahoshi began to cry and moved with you hugging your legs. Your eyes widened, and looked at the faces around you "What is going on? ..." You said nervous

"Well ..." said a long-nosed tanned guy. "We wanted to apologize," he said, scratching his head.

"Pardon?" You said confused, a girl with blue hair and red glasses approached you a little more

"It's just that ... well, you didn't do anything wrong, and we were all rude ... we believed in the rumors and continued the gossip ...so, we're all sorry" She said and looked genuinely sorry

"Besides you scared us" said a blond guy, the blue-haired girl smacked his shoulder.

"I was not scared!" shout another guy with light blue hair ... and red nose

"Nor me!" Said the long-nosed one and started to laugh along the red nosed one

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand anything," you said lost, how did you know it was fake? And why did they apologize?

"Oh, it's just that you were not present when it happened, when you left, a guy stood up for you, showed proofs and everything." The girl with the red glasses said smiling

"Yes but he got in trouble ..." said the long-nosed guy

"Someone helped me? And why did he get in trouble?" You said in surprise.

"Yes, he uploaded the video of your fight with the seven guys to the networks, but he stole it from the office, that's why he got into trouble, also he stole the information of the infirmary, so they suspended him for a week, along with Miss Valentine and the guys who attacked you." The girl with glasses explained, your heart was agitated and you were sure that you were red, someone had gotten in so much trouble to help you...

"Who?" You said quietly. How were you going to repay so much kindness?

"I think he's called Law" Said the girl, you tensed and your stomach turned around

"Say what? Law?"

"Yes ... Law, I think he's on the hero course, for what I know he's quite smart and popular, how do you know him?" She said smiling. You opened your mouth like a fish and before someone else said something else you got out the class in a hurry.

You ran down the hallways until you found Law's class, but when you got there you didn't see him, so you ran again out looking for him everywhere, you wanted an explanation and you wanted it right now, while you ran, you saw his silhouette and you felt a mixture of relief and homicidal intentions, "Trafalgar!" You screamed out loud, Law stopped and stood still, after a moment he turned around with a smile

"Well if it isn't _- ya, getting ready for a marathon?" He said in a mocking manner

"Why did you help me?" You asked decisively as your chest went and up down with your hectic breathing

"I don't know what you're talking about" Law answered still amused. You frowned "If you don't have anything else to say, I'm taking my leave" He said and started to walk away. You ran to him and tried to grab his hand so he grabbed you by the arm with one hand pulling you, and slid the other around your waist pushing you against him. "Picking a fight at this poor state? Not the best idea" You looked up with a defiant expression

"It seems that no matter what I do, you're not going to answer me seriously" You sighed "it doesn't matter" Even if Law didn't say anything that didn't mean that he hadn't done something for you "Trafalgar, I'm definitely going to pay you this favor, so I will not thank you" you said, frowning again. Law had a serious face but then smiled

"Then I'll have my payment now" You looked at Law confused until he began to get closer and touched your forehead with his, you panicked and closed your eyes, before you punched him or something, Law brought his lips to your ear and suddenly blow hot air loudly, you yelled and jumped, he released you in the process, then began to laugh tightening his stomach "It was a joke, chill"

"Trafalgar, you asshole!" You yelled touching your ear, your face red in anger

"Even toddler's say thank you" He said with a pleased smile "I knew someone as innocent as you wouldn't go around from guy to guy… or should I say inexperienced? Anyways I never believed the rumors, but you take all so seriously, it's hilarious" He said mockingly

"Wha-"Your mind froze, that's when you realized that you cried because the idiot was playing a prank on you, when he actually believed you. So you ended up with the injured hand, crying in front of a stranger, and now you closed eyes like an idiot because you fell for a prank, again. You closed your hand in a fist and tried to hit him but as he said you were not in your best condition so he dodged easily and began to walk leaving you upset again

"If you really want to pay me, agree to be my partner and stop screaming, you would do yourself a favor" he said as he walked away. Grunting you clenched both fists

" I'D RATHER DIE" You screamed, and started walking back to your class, you felt cheated and frustrated, if he had believed you since the beginning, why be a damn asswipe about it? One part of you wanted to kill him and the other part also wanted to kill him, but at the same time, you wanted to return the favor because you really were grateful. But as you said you would rather die before thanking him


	7. Working For It

At this point you didn't knew what was better, if they ignored you or this

The days had passed and everything had become more normal, people no longer paid attention to you as the tasks were increasing, the big difference was that now you were a kind of Messiah in the class, everyone tried to talk to you. it was annoying At first considering how they had exiled you, but Shirahoshi looked happy for you so you endured it, surprisingly, you quickly got used to it, Ussop the long nosed boy was very funny, he was constantly lying but they were very interesting lies, Buggy the boy Of the red nose, for some reason got angry when they mentioned his nose, also now you talked to another girl named Tashigi.

The boys were still a nice nuisance, now you were trying to be kinder to Ace, who started to respect your personal space, Kid greeting you from a distance, now spend a lot of time with a guy in a helmet, so you just talked to him from time to time. Sabo and you talked for a long time on the computer, and he taught you references, Luffy was Luffy, at this point half of the school wanted him as a friend and the other half wanted to kill him. Today was the day Law came back and you had that mix of stomach pain and butterflies, among all, he was the one that made you most uneasy.

As you walked down the aisle you saw Miss Valentine near a locker, looking miserable, with red eyes, and a group of girls laughing at her, your stomach flipped (she deserves it) said the reason, Shirahoshi and Tashigi continued talking since they were far away they had not seen her

"_something wrong?" Tashigi asked, you turned to see her

"Yes everything is fine" you said, you know, like a liar

"Are you sure?" Said Shirahoshi "You were making a face" You frowned

"I'm okay, let's go." You said and started to walk to the opposite side, you heard the girls laughing and you bit your lip "Thinking about it, I had to ask Professor Roci something, I'll catch up with you later" They both nodded and you walked to Miss Valentine, when she saw you, she dropped her books, the girls laughed, you turned and looked at them menacingly, their faces changed to some of annoyance and nervousness, you took one of the books and gave it to Miss Valentine

"What do you want?" she said looking at him with distrust.

"What really?" You said, you were not sure why you came to her, you were sure that she hated you, and although the feeling wasn't mutual, that didn't meant you wanted to see her either

"You don't have to pity me, I was a bitch I deserve it" she snatched the book and stood up, you did the same

"I don't pity you" You said as a fact "You remind me of someone, just that"

"who?"

"Someone who I loved a lot, but she hurt me, just like you and your friends, if you want to call it something, call it understanding, not pity" You said and turned around to go with your friends

"They are not my friends" she said and you turned to see her "I really never had friends, the moment they saw me fall they turned their backs on me, I always knew" she said with a hurt smile, looking at the ground "It's funny, isn't it? Before everyone hated you and now I'm the one who is alone, I guess you're happy"

"I don't find it funny" you said seriously "and it does not make me happy either" Miss Valentine frowned

"I hate that attitude of superiority of yours; I don't need your help or understanding"

"I didn't offer you my help, I just wanted to tell you that I don't resent you" Miss Valentine made a grimace "Thanks to you I learned that I was surrounded by good people, and you learned the opposite, that means we can both change our arrogant attitudes" Miss Valentine huffed

"At the end you're saying that I had no friends and you had ... That dark skinned guy, Sabo, Ace-" At the mention of the 'dark skinned' guy you blushed

"Ace is not my friend! he's my friend's brother "Miss Valentine raised an eyebrow

"Why do you blush then? You don't have to pretend you don't like him, he seems to like you"

"I did not blush for Ace!"

"You blushed for Sabo?"

"No!"

"So for the dark skinned guy then?" You were going to deny it, but something inside you screamed (Yes!) And the denial was stuck in your throat, therefore you blushed more "So it's him" she said laughing, you shut your mouth ashamed, You regretted having gone with her "I feel like a fool" she said as she laughed and began to cry, you froze "You know? I didn't care about my fake friends that much, but Ace, I really liked him, and now he must hate me, I did all that to you because I liked him so much, and you liked someone else"

"I don't like him! He just bothers me and ..." you were in shock by the tears of the blonde but above all that the mentions of Law disturbed you so much

"You can say what you want, but I warn you that it is very painful when the person you like rejects you, if you have an opportunity, take it" she said, wiping her tears, you frowned, you didn't even liked Law, or at least you believed

"In any case you're right, it's time to start again for me, and knowing that you don't like Ace makes me hate you less"

"Behave" You said sighing, she smiled odiously again, and somehow that relieved you

"I don't think I will, I like to misbehave," she said, winking. "I can tell that you don't know a thing about boys, so if you need help with your crush call me, I'm good at this," she said, giving you a paper with her number

"I don't have a crush!" You yelled

"Wow scary! but your blush says something else" she said walking away laughing "Thank you" she whispered and ran away, you sighed and looked at the paper, with a yellow pen she had drawn her number and drawn a lemon, you saved it in your pocket and sighed, you touched your face and realized it was hot, your heart was beating fast, you moved your head in a hurry and ran to find your friends. Neither you nor Miss Valentine had noticed that you were heard, Ace was leaning on one of the pillars looking at the empty hall. From a nearby salon came a young man with blond hair

"All ready Ace, shall we go?" Ace turned to see him

"Marco, what do you do when someone rejects you before you confess?" He said smiling

"What?" Marco was carrying some books and saw Ace with a grimace.

"Remember the girl I told you about?"

"_?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She likes someone, and doesn't even considers me a friend"

"Well it's not surprising, she said she didn't like you, besides you can't like her that much, you just met her"

"Ya, but I like it, what do I do?"

"That is your problem yoi you are the popular one, but if you want advice, try to impress her or something, ask her out idk"

"When would I'll be able to impress her? And she wouldn't agree on a date" He said with a pout.

"Oh I don't know, maybe in the competition in a month?"

"That's too much time!"

"Yeah, but practice weeks start tomorrow, everyone's going to participate." Ace smiled and looked at his fist.

"You are a genius"

"No, it's just that you're an idiot, now come on, or Kizaru is going to kill us"

You kept walking adrift. there was no way you liked Law, it was rather that you felt embarrassed for being saved, Luffy was different, he didn't expect thanks or something back, but with Law it felt like a debt.

While walking you stopped when you saw the figure of Law's back, his sweatshirt and peculiar pants

"It's none of your business, Cora san!" Law screamed and you froze on the spot

"I told you it's impossible for you!" Said the other voice, it took time to recognize it for the severity but it was certainly Professor Roci

"I don't care what you say, you have no authority to keep me from participating" Law said, his voice made you shiver, you wanted to leave but the seriousness of the situation kept you stuck in your place

"Law! Don't do something stupid, you're just going to get hurt!" The teacher said, you saw how Law clenched his fists

"You're nobody to tell me what to do, you're not even my real father," Law said, your eyes widened (go! Go away!) You yelled at your legs and managed to move a little back but you hit the lockers. Rocinante and Law turned quickly, both surprised, Law's gray eyes met yours, filled with fire, you stayed still, Law walked to you and whispered "Meet me at the end of classes" and left, you stayed Quiet, unable to move, Professor Rocinante looked worried, came to you and put his hand on your shoulder, you tensed

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said in dismay. "Did Law tell you anything? He didn't threaten you, did he? " you shook your head.

"It's ... just, I wanted to talk to him, he said an hour" Rocinante's eyes widened

"Is he a friend of yours?" He said with clear surprise.

"Something like that" You said, but your insides screamed (As if!)

"I see ... he doesn't want to talk to me, so if you can make him give up, please do it"

"Give up on what?"

"Inter-school competition, in fact I was going to give this to everyone" He said taking out a paper and giving it to you, it was like a form "We compete with two other schools, to show skills"

"Do the sidekicks also participate?" You said raising an eyebrow; the teacher cleared his throat "I'm sorry, support heroes"

"That's right, but very sporadically, most don't pass the pre-qualifying rounds," he said and looked thoughtful. "It's very dangerous; it does not matter if you're a freshman or a senior, support hero or not, if you pass you can fight"

"And you don't want Law to participate?" Rocinante looked serious. "I mean, he's pretty strong isn't he"

"It is very dangerous, there are many stronger than him, if you are his friend, please talk him to sense" he said and left, you were watching the paper bitterly

At the end of the break, everyone looked normal except you and Professor Rocinante, he cleared his throat "Guys, I don't know if you are familiar with the Olympics of the three schools" He said without trying to draw attention but everything went silent

"They air it live on TV every year, every aspiring hero has seen it" Tashigi said raising her hand, you had never seen it, you were not interested in being a hero, so you trained or practiced cooking recipes

"Yes ... well, as you know, the competitions consist of several things, races, use of weapons, that's why support heroes can also participate as long as they have a signed permit." When he said that, they were all excited, you were not interested, Since you didn't knew what it was, or what was the point

"Among the prizes is the partial permission for the use of powers outside the school, a monetary amount, in addition to exposure to the heroes agencies-" he said, you continued without showing interest "Even if you do well, you can be promoted to The heroes class" this time you watched intently clenching your fists " this week is going to be pure physical practice, so they will have to come uniformed, here I have the paper for your parents to sign in case you want to participate, the warnings are written on the back" You raised your hand

"Excuse me, Professor; I've never seen the Olympics, why do they have warnings?"

"Yes ... there is a second sheet, there you can fill the competitions you want to participate, there are harmless events, but there is are also fighting, and in some cases the competition cannot guarantee the safety of students" he said and looked sad, you understood That indeed was dangerous and that's why he didn't want Law to participate. "Although for the younger heroes, they have to participate in pre-eliminatory round, and the support heroes in a battle royale with the students of their school and the other two, just then they can get into the pre-eliminatory round for the final tournament" It was more difficult for the support heroes but that didn't discourage you even a little, you were going to participate, and you were going to win

"What do you have to do to participate in the battle royale?" You asked, several students looked at you with admiration, Rocinante did with concern "Mark out the square of combat and deliver it a week before the event, sooner if possible ..."

The rest of the class were explanations and the teacher advised that it was a bad idea to participate, you didn't care, you had to do it for the sake of your future, which opened questions, what was the relationship of Roci and Law? And what was Law's motive?

When classes were over you went to the back of the school, you saw Law leaning on the wall with a thoughtful face, you sighed and he raised his head to see you

"I thought you were not coming" Law said, his smile was not present

"I was not spying, but that doesn't change the fact that I overhear" you said approaching him and you also leaned on the wall "besides I owe you a favor" Law was silent for a moment

"Do you really want to do me a favor?"

"Only if it doesn't compromise my integrity" there was a heavy atmosphere and it felt like no one wanted to talk

"Your ability not only allows you to predict movement and to know weaknesses" Law said, this time you were silent "It serves to see the potential"

"Almost everyone who wanted me as a partner thought the same," you said with a sigh. "At first glance it looks wonderful, to be able to draw people's potential, but being used and ending up helping the wrong person is something I don't want to live with" Law I look at you, a neutral face "That's why I have to ask you, what do you want with my power? " You turned to stare at him

"I want to pay a debt." Law frowned. "I cannot tell you everything, but if you're willing to help me, I'm going to withdraw my application, I can even help you get the others removed"

"I don't need your help for that, I have a plan, as for the favor, you'll have to tell me something, only then can I make the decision to help you or not"

"Then let me think about it too"

When you arrived at your house you looked at the paper thoughtfully, it was a huge opportunity to show strength, maybe that was enough to enter the category of heroes, you didn't care about being the most mediocre in the class, you just wanted to avoid the conflict, you left the Paper on your desk and went to sleep, that night you dreamed of Law.

You put on the sports uniform, naturally it was spandex, the fabric of the heroes, also the one that was sticking to you in all places, the colors were of the school, shorts to the knee, white in the center and blue to the sides, The white blouse with the school logo on the front and red back, you sighed when you saw yourself in the mirror ... "this is glued to my damn crotch."

As came down, Shanks looked at you in surprise and gave a shriek

"Kyaaa! The sports uniform!" He squealed excitedly and approached to inspect you, you had your arms crossed "Very cute, very very cute! It looks so good" He said giving you a hug "My little girl is already a woman, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a boyfriend or two" you blushed hard and before you could hit him, a dish flew over and hit his head

"Back off!" Mihawk said with a murderous look.

"It was a joke ..." Shanks said with his face planted on the floor, and you were almost sure that he was bleeding

"Fool" you said sighing

"Are you able to play sports?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," you said with a sigh. "My friends have been filling my mouth almost as much as Shanks"

"Ohhhh, you have friends?!" Shanks said rising excitedly, his face bleeding "bring them over"

"Never" You said smiling

When you arrived at school you made it in a perfect happy mood, you almost didn't feel the evil bus, you immediately went to the practice field, which was almost half of the school; the place was full with students of all grades, all with the same clothes

"_!" You heard and turned, it was Ussop, you raised an eyebrow, and he looked desperate

"What's wrong?" You asked, watching him as he took you by the shoulders with tears

"We're going to die, that's what happens" he said shaking your shoulders

"Ussop I don't understand!"

"Ah, found you!" Shouted someone "_! This way!" Tashigi called you, you turned to see her, she was next to Shirahoshi and the blond boy whose name you never remembered

"Hey!" You said, Ussop had released you but kept muttering things like (I have the disease of god knows what) "Anyone know what happens to Ussop?"

"That ..." Tashigi grinned nervously.

"With good reason he looks like that" said the blonde "there are rumors that they will mix the classes of support heroes with the actual heroes"

"Where did you hear that? uhh helmet?" You said distressed.

"Helmepo!" He shouted indignantly. "I think it was one of the seniors who said it, we went with Nico Robin to ask her but she just smiled and said she was going to give us flowers when it was all over or something"

"For our funeral!" Ussop screamed moving your shoulder again

"I was told that I could skip the practice, it's a shame not to be able to participate with you" Shirahoshi said smiling "but I still wear my sports uniform, I will be cheering in the stands!" You smiled and stroked her head, you continued talking animatedly when you noticed aggressive looks, you turned discreetly, it was obvious that they saw the group of support heroes as a form of comedy, that only helped to motivate you to kick some asses

"Students of the support class" Smoker spoke through the megaphone, several heroes let out giggles "Given the difference of power, you will have two advantages, the first is that the point system is different, every hit you land to a hero , Will be worth two points out of the five necessary to win, the second is that you will be allowed to use weapons, take whatever you like, it will be the exclusive weapon that you'll use in all the practices of these weeks, also you can't share it" A wall came out of the ground with several weapons. but you noticed that there were very good weapons in small amount, the others were simple or poor, you knew right away that the imbalance was purposely for the quickest to choose first, that's why you stood there frowning, naturally everyone went for the basics, spears, swords, brass knuckles, and protections, Tashigi had taken a katana and she carried it in a good way, Ussop took pistols of salvo, you remained quiet, you heard murmurs around you but they were an annoying echo

"There isn't anything decent left!" Helmepo said close to the wall of weapons, some laughed. You walked up to the wall, some simple knives and an old whip was the only thing left, you raised your blouse in the back, people looked confused, a girl screamed, what you did was draw two swords and stab them on the wall, You took the old whip and wrapped it around your waist and walked with your companions, Helmepo looked at you and you nodded, he took them relieved, Smoker didn't look happy

"Start the fight order" Smoker said and on a big screen the names began to appear, you looked fixed, since it was random, sometimes the heroes would fight with heroes and the support with others of support, you wanted someone of the classification of heroes , The names came out one by one until your name came out

28\. Rob Lucci (hero) vs. Dracule _ (Support Hero)


	8. Fights N Stuff

28\. Rob Lucci (hero) vs. Dracule _ (Support Hero)

Of course, you had no idea who this Rob Lucci might be, but the word hero was a relief, your only goal at the moment was to prove your strength and avoid a complicated future. Smoker climbed to a podium and took his megaphone, everyone, looked attentive and shared looks, looking for the person they were going to fight, the tension in the air was palpable.

"Before starting here is the explanation, the fight test period is this week in which everyone must participate, consists purely in evaluation, so it's recommended to show your skills to find weak points and improve them, a teacher will witness each fight and give you an analysis at the end of the week"

"I wonder what kind of analysis the Support heroes have" Tashigi said, you looked at her and there was a glint in her eyes, accompanied with a remorseful smile

"There will be seven fights happening at the same time, the students who are not participating can watch said fights in the stands or wait outside, the time of each fight will be fifteen minutes, Then move on to the next round, the five points to win will be an advantage at the end of the week, so try to win, that's all" Smoker finished and walked down the podium as Nico Robin walked up.

"Please, those who are not going to participate go to the stands or leave the building, students who are in the first round have ten minutes to warm up" Robin finished and the students obeyed, including you, you sat down with a face of disconfirm (So round four…) You thought and gave a sigh. You looked at the first group, no familiar faces until you saw a redhead with an angry face, a very very angry face

"You're supposed to be warming up!" You yelled and he turned to see you, he snorted and flipped you off, you smiled and assumed that his annoyance was for the spandex, reluctantly, he began to stretch, with those clothes it was not difficult to know that Kid had to be extremely Strong, you were anxious to see his fight.

The ten minutes passed and the students walked away the center, seven large transparent cubes emerged from the floor, the names of the students appeared in each one, two in two went in and a teacher approached each side, a countdown of ten to zero started

"Heroes are reminded to moderate their abilities with support heroes" Nico Robin said into the microphone, and again the laughter was heard, you rolled your eyes and concentrated on the cube where Kid was, when the count reached zero Something else appeared

(Magnetism) Eusstas Kid vs. X Drake (body transformation)

The hero titles of both were changed by their ability, you held your breath, only at that time you understood that the disadvantages were not only for the support heroes, the heroes weren't allowed to carry weapons, and Kid was there without any type of metal

Drake looked at the screen in the cube, Kid did the same

"That's unfortunate" Drake said with a neutral face, he showed no satisfaction for his advantage, Kid said nothing, both began to fight, and soon Drake had to partially transform since Kid had taken the lead with a brutal form of fight, However, you didn't expect it to be so unbalanced. Drake's skin turned scaly and transformed into a hybrid lizard, you soon realized what it was (HE'S A GODDAMN T-REX THAT'S NOT FAIR!) You thought anguished for Kid, he looked surprised but remained calm, Kid took advantage of the slowness of Drake to avoid him, but Drake already had given considerable damage to Kid

"You're an annoying bastard!" Kid complained it was obvious who was going to win; Drake had everything to his favor. But at one point, when Drake was going to attack Kid with his claw, Kid fell to the ground and with his legs kicked the claw so Drake would hurt himself, then Kid took the opportunity to punch him on the chin, Drake staggered and fell to the ground, and his transformation disappeared

"Our powers work by will, with your reptilian tail between your legs and poor mental stability," Kid smiled sadistically and wiped the blood from his face. "You won't be able to transform in a while"

Everyone shouted excitedly, after that, it was easy for Kid to take the last point to win. Too excited to contain it, you ran down to meet him, you were relieved that he only had superficial wounds; Kid looked at you and smiled

"Did you come down to congratulate me?" He said smiling, being someone else, you would have gotten angry, being Kid, you smiled and raised your fist towards him

"That's right, that was brutal, good job" You said, Kid looked slightly surprised and laughed, smashing his fist with yours

"I expect the same from you" He said, ruffling your hair "You have one hell of a bloodthirsty face"

For the next round you were once again excited, it was Luffy's turn against another hero named Bellamy, you changed places to see him more closely, as you were sitting down, you spotted Ace and Sabo getting close to the same place

"Oh, hey, did you come to support our little brother?" Sabo said sitting next to you, that didn't bother you, but then Ace sat on the other side besides you, so you ended up in a sandwich between the D brothers, and you didn't knew how feel about it

"Did you know? Sabo and I are going to fight tomorrow" Ace said looking at Sabo with a smile, that gave you the impression that they fought a lot, tournament or not

"Fire against fire, I can hardly wait" You said with a little sarcasm, but you imagined it was going to be an interesting fight

"Who are you rooting for then?" Ace said, leaning on his hand "Sabo or me?"

"Sabo" You said right away with a serious face, Sabo began to laugh

"What?! Ouch, that's just biased! You two don't even talk to each other that much" Ace complained, Sabo raised an eyebrow and hugged you next to him with his arm on your shoulder, you turned into stone

"What are you talking about Ace?" Sabo said pleased that you didn't move him, which you would have done, if you weren't completely gone for the discomfort, you regretted sitting there "_ and I talk EVERY day on facebook, sometimes for hours" Ace gasped, And turned to see if you denied it, you didn't, it was true

"Hey you guys," someone kicked the stage where you were sitting, Ace and Sabo turned, you were in a coma "If you're going to play house do it elsewhere, the fight is about to begin" only then Sabo took his hand off with a smile for Ace's angry face, Ace said things like (traitor!) You turned to see who had scolded them, it was Kid who was next to his friend with the helmet, and Kid raised an eyebrow and gave you a look which asked (are you ok?) Without thinking twice, you climbed up and sat next to Kid hugging his arm

"Now I'm better" you said sighing, maybe red hair really was a comforting thing

"Your girlfriend?" The blond of the helmet asked as if nothing

"Nah, a friend, she just has bad luck with men" Kid said with mockery, despite the annoyance of the comment, you smiled because Kid called you a friend

"Uhhh, Ace, see what they say about you" Sabo said playing dumb

"I (he) was talking about you!" Kid and Ace said at the same time, Sabo laughed and you understood that Sabo was an angel-faced blonde who enjoyed discord, and that he was using you as entertainment.

The fights began and you watched as Luffy suddenly stopped and allowed himself to be hit, you tensed confused, he was one point away from losing and this Bellamy was going to attack him but Luffy punched him so hard that Bellamy fell to the ground unconscious

"Damn," Kid said with a smile, you smiled too, happy and proud, Luffy came out of his cube but his fight just took half of the time, but won by knock out, Luffy saw Sabo and Ace and settled in the stands between them with an annoyed face

"What happened?" Sabo said raising an eyebrow.

"That guy is an idiot! If he doesn't want to be a hero then what is he doing here?" Luffy said clearly irritated, from your backpack you pulled a bar of dried meat and brought it to his face, while you moved it Luffy shot the bite" Oh_you were here!" Luffy said while munching, you laughed

"I am, good punch" You said and threw a piece of meat into the air, Luffy stretched his neck like a turtle and caught the piece, internally your mind gave a (kya!) And you cursed Shanks (Shit! I'm getting sucked into whatever the fuck Shanks is!) you thought

"Do you always carry dry meat in your backpack?" Ace said looking at Luffy with a smile

"Hmm, no, but it has become a habit" You said and you gave the bag with dried meat to Luffy

"Ehhh~" Ace said smiling suggestively, you pulled out another bag and offered it to him "for me?" He said in surprise.

"Yes, you're always eating them, aren't you?" Ace took it and smiled "Thank you"

"I brought enough so you all can grab" You opened your bag and it was full of junk food, you preferred to cook, but you also couldn't go around carrying toppers with food

"That is a lot of junk food, you're going to get fat" Kid said snorting but still took some

"Don't tell me how to live my life Eustass" you said punching his shoulder laughing, the truth was that you liked to feed Luffy but you would never admit it aloud, you turned to see the helmet boy

"You want some? ummm" you said

"Killer, and no thanks, I just eat noodles" Killer said, you raised an eyebrow

"It's the only thing that can fit through the holes in the helmet" Kid explained

"Take it off" Ace and you said at the same time

"I'll say this until I graduate, these Olympics of the three schools looks like something from Harry Potter," Sabo said as he avoided Luffy's thief hands

"What's harry potter?" You asked

"Oh god, I'll pretend you didn't say that." Sabo said, the next turn happened with some interesting fights between the heroes, when it was almost time for your fight you got up to warm up, and to Leave your backpack with Shirahoshi

"Good luck _! I'll be supporting you" Luffy said and you blushed happily, that was until the guys ruined the moment, Sabo and kid started to wolf whistle

"So strong women are into that" Killer said, you just sighed and got down , you were almost sure that the others also said something but your mind just kept Luffy's (I'll be supporting you!) In a pleasant loop in your head, you left your things with Shirahoshi who also gave you words of encouragement and you went to warm up, you felt that the minutes passed very slowly but finally your turn came.

When you were climbing the stairs to enter the cube you felt the eyes of everyone in the room on you, you sighed. Everything looked slower and you couldn't hear anything other than the beats of your heart, but they didn't beat because of fear or nervousness. You hadn't trained in a good time, only the warm up and the way your muscles pulsated was pleasant.

The lights cleared and you looked at your opponent for the first time, tall, tanned skin, long black hair curled in a ponytail, curious eyebrows. You felt a shiver as a warning for danger, your right arm trembled and you had to stop it with the other hand, the cold look of Lucci, his carefree stance, but a huge force and a great potential present, the doors were closed and the ten count started

"Worry not" Lucci said in a deep voice "I'm not going to use my skill with you" Among those seemingly kind words, there was clear displeasure, You smiled and looked at the screen 'support hero' along with your name, you laughed, you were no hero or support, he was your opponent, your prey and someone to be destroyed

"Sweet, don't worry about me" you said 3,2,1 ... the count ended "I'm going to make you use it" Your monocle appeared, at the same time you ran towards Lucci at a great speed, in a matter of seconds you were in front of him, his eyes widened, his quick reaction mixed with the shock served in your favor, he jumped back but you already had the whip tangled in his leg, you pulled him with all your strength with your right hand, Lucci lost the balance, unable to dodge, you kicked His jaw with your left leg sending him to fly through the floor, while he rolled, you ran to the wall with which he was going to hit, you jumped towards the wall to support yourself, pushing yourself to land another kick but Lucci managed to block it with both arms, but by the force of the impact He flew once more at the little support on his legs, but he managed it well, he stopped with his hands, he pushed himself and landed on his feet, he wiped the blood from his lip, looking at it and then looking at you.

There were other six fights happening at the same time but the place was silent, there were no people screaming excited, everyone looked at the cube where Lucci and you were, on the cube board two points were added in your favor.

Kid who had his arms crossed smiled pleased, he had seen you in your weak moments but as he had thought, you were a beast and the legacy of your father

"That was fast" Luffy said happily and surprised, the case of Ace and Sabo was different, both were shocked, you were always kind and nervous but there in the center of the fight you were firm and eyes full of life

Law just looked closely at you with a serious face

"Dracule, so you really are the swordsman's daughter," Lucci said, your smile faded to a neutral look. "I thought it couldn't be, considering you're in the support class" Lucci said and looked out of the cube, the Support heroes tensed, you also looked at them "But it was a bad calculation of my part and the school" The support heroes were annoyed and distressed, your huffed

"Don't get me wrong, I'm Dracule Mihawk's daughter, but I'm a support hero" You said, Law's gaze softened, Lucci looked at you confused "My father is not fighting, I am, it doesn't matter whose blood I have, when I win, is going to be my merit, not his" when you said this Ace tensed and his mouth opened slightly, Sabo also looked at you with respect and then turned to see Ace's face

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucci asked, you got into a fight pose once more.

"It means that support heroes can and will kick asses." Lucci frowned and a vein leapt in his neck, several heroes in the stands got angry and began to boo, but your classmates smiled proudly, and among the boos of the heroes a girl stood up, the people around the girl looked at her in confusion.

"_ !" shouted the girl, you looked out of the corner of your eye and were surprised to see Miss Valentine "Give him hell!" She shouted and the support heroes began to shout your name excited, some of the section of heroes joined them excited.

"Call yourself whatever you want," Lucci said smiling. "You have my attention anyway." As he said this, you both ran to each other and began to hit each other, both kicking and punching, you had an advantage, since Lucci was not using his ability and you were predicting his movements. But even with the monocle, Lucci had a great speed and strength, you were not trying too hard, since you had to last the fifteen minutes, and you knew that Lucci was testing you.

After some time, you gave more importance to the points, so you decided to take the initiative, you increased the volume, he handled it well, but did not realize that you were cornering him, when he was close enough to a wall, you hit the wall with the whip in your left hand, Without much space Lucci had no more to block, you tightened your right fist, when Lucci moved to block his right, you released the whip and gave him a clean blow on the face with the left fist, many shouted excited, Lucci stood But he staggered slightly, two more points appeared in your favor, while you took your whip you felt the fatigue, you had hurt the ligaments of your left arm a little, surely you wouldn't be able to use that arm in this fight anymore. Your logical part was pleased, just one more blow and it was over, but your instinct wanted Lucci to show his true form "You keep playing" you said trying to control your irritation, Lucci spit some blood

"Yes, not anymore" He said and took off his shirt, throwing it aside, your heart jumped nervously, making him use his power was an achievement and a huge disadvantage "That was a good punch" He said and his Body transformed, his size increased considerably, from his skin came out a leopard fur, a monstrous appearance, but it was not just an aesthetic change, in your monocle, alarming numbers appeared

"Not good enough" You said, Lucci ran to you, despite his size his speed had increased greatly, you could barely dodge the blow that he throw, it didn't hit you by inches and the floor trembled, worse than that, while you were still in the air, he moved and gave you a kick, even though you knew it was coming, you couldn't do anything, the blow sent you away, you rolled on the floor and hit your back hard on the wall, you coughed losing air

"You blocked with the whip so that it bounced" Lucci said smiling, his feline tail moving with excitement, you kept coughing a little more but stood up, if you had underestimated the force of the blow and had blocked with the arms, Both of them would have broken, one point went up in favor of Lucci but the damage was much more than that "Are you going to stay there?" He said walking towards you, just breathing burned but if you approached, he would break you.

You smiled, he would still break you if you didn't, you took the whip and started to run around the cube, you hoped he waited some time to think but no, he immediately began to follow the pace, he hurried forward and gave you another kick and it hit your leg, Just with that your leg was so numb with pain that you were sure that trying to run or kick him was pointless "Maybe you really are where you belong" Lucci said

"That's what I said, didn't I?" You moved and your body reneged, you only made a grimace. It was obvious that you could dodge, but that way you wouldn't win, if you concentrated on keeping your body intact you were only going to prolong the inevitable, in a normal situation you would have known better, and stop fighting until the time was over "Luffy" you said and only the name would give you a smile and courage, you turned to Lucci, squeezed the whip and ran running towards him, you ignored your leg and the complaints of your pained body, in strength you could not win, nor quickness but in experience.

"It's useless" Lucci said and grabbed you by your injured leg tightening painfully, however you didn't scream, Lucci turned you upside down, and at that moment you threw the whip and tied it in his leg and you escaped his tight grip, a crunch was heard, Lucci was too shocked for a moment, and you took the opportunity, you kicked him in the face and you unleashed your whip, you were sure that you had gotten the last two points, but it was not enough, you got the whip around Lucci's neck and Rob Lucci's body fell behind you, you landed with one knee on the floor and the other leg standing, the time was up and in the cube appeared the marker

(Hero) Rob Lucci : 2 points

(Support Hero) Dracule _ : 8 points

The room was silent in disbelief and then there were shouts of excitement, you turned to the people, Luffy was excited making a scandal, and your fellow classmates were crying and shouting your name, Shirahoshi was crying more than anyone, you smiled and when you were going to stand up your gaze clouded slightly (No, stand up, just a little more ...) you bit your tongue concentrating on that pain and you stood up, raised a hand in victory and people celebrated, the doors opened and Lucci was taking his Shirt, he had a normal shape now, also, as you thought, your last kick had left no mark on his face, he put on his shirt and walked to you, whispering just so you could hear

"You're going to participate, aren't you?" He said with his serious face, you didn't say anything "I'll have my rematch" he said and left, you clenched your fist bitterly, it was not a rematch, it was not a competition, the others didn't seem to notice, in real life, Lucci would win without problem, the power difference was too much, if it had lasted a little longer, it was obvious who would have been the winner.

With that reminder of reality you walked down the stairs, your class received you excited, smiles everywhere, but you saw just a blur and smiled despite being on the verge of fainting by the pain, in a moment you felt that you were going to fall, even closed your eyes involuntarily, one hand touched your back keeping you firm, you opened your eyes suddenly, the smiles had diminished

"Can I have a few words with you, _-ya" Law almost whispered in your ear, you were too dizzy to think it through "Outside, now" he said and you understood the message, he wanted to get you out of there, you nodded

"Eh, where are you going _?" Tashigi said looking at Law with distrust

"I had something to talk to Law, it will only take a few minutes" You said smiling and let Law basically drag you out

"I'm going to see _!" Luffy said coming down from the stands.

"I'm coming with you" Ace said standing up, not happy with Law taking you away

"Both sit down," Sabo said and the two turned to look at him, Ace frowned. "She's busy, give her a little space" Sabo said and looked at Lucci, sitting on the stands, he also looked at the smiles of your friends and frowned, then looked at the heroes and as he thought, they all took your win as an offense.

"So, what is it?" You said letting yourself fall on the floor, Law got close and you saw the blue light circle of his skill in his hand, you tensed and tighten your grip on the whip

"Calm down," He said. "I'm going to treat your wounds; you don't want to come back and faint after giving them emotional support, do you?"

"Your ability allows you to heal?" You said trying to calm down, Law made the blue light bigger and you felt strangely as your muscles relaxed and your broken bone took its place

"The correct term is to operate" he said and for a while everything was silent, so when his light disappeared you felt everything better "Done" he said and dropped down next to you

"Thank you" you said squeezing your knees towards you

"I thought you didn't want to thank me"

"Just take it Trafalgar, I'm not so ungrateful" You said irritated, you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep, Law kept quiet, you looked at him with a worried face, since he didn't make one of his sassy remarks

"I decided to tell you my reasons," you were too tired to get tense but still were surprised. "Your teacher, Rocinante, is actually my uncle and legal guardian" Law paused. "He wasn't a close relative, I meet him when he adopted me, my parents were doctors ... both died in the Great War" Your eyes widened and you felt a lump in your throat, Law was a child when he lost not only one, but both parents

"I'm sorry" You said, Law turned to see you with a frown, but noticed in your face that it wasn't empty empathy

"At that time I thought that I had nothing left, they were going to send me to an orphanage, but Co- …Rocinante adopted me, I made him go through many things and I was a jerk" Law smiled "but he never gave up on me, later I learned that I had another uncle, although it was really like a cousin, Rocinante has a younger brother, saying that he was a bad influence on me is little to what it actually was, one day there was a fight and because of me and his brother, Rocinante lost his skills... and he was hospitalized for quite some time, lost his voice for a while too, just to save me… you know the bases of our abilities? Just as Eusstas-ya said"

"Our abilities work by will, if we lose consciousness or concentration, our ability vanishes" You said understanding what happened on said fight

"Right now his brother is in his senior year in one of the schools we are going to fight, of course, he will participate and he plans to win, like he has done most of the years"

"You want to beat him so that his ability disappears and Professor Roci can use his skill once more." Law nodded and you could see his determination, fighting for someone else

"There are a lot of tests to go through, some are in teams, he has strong allies and I need to fight him in the finals, it doesn't matter what I have to do" You bit your lip, Law had really important motives and you just cared for yourself, but if Law got to the final, you missed your chance to stand out ... You sighed, and got up, it was almost fifteen minutes past and in the next fight was Law's, he also stood up

"I understand the situation" you said, if Roci's brother was a senior it was going to be a problem, he had left his brother without skills, that person must be cruel and a monster in power since he must have been a child when he beat an adult, it was not an easy goal. "You have my support" You said offering a hand "From here until you achieve your task, we'll have an alliance, I will do everything in my power to develop your potential." Law took your hand firmly

"Hey!" You heard someone call with a shout, quickly you let go of Law's hand, it was Luffy, Sabo was by his side along with Ace

"_Shirahoshi told me to call you, Tashigi's fight is next also her brother's" Sabo said looking at you with a sly smile, you frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he said smugly, Ace looked angry at the comment and walked to you but before he said anything Luffy pushed him

"_! Let's go Zoro's fight is next! We have to support him he's going to be in our group!" Luffy said and took you by the hand; you immediately blushed losing your composure

"Zoro? Group? Luffy what are you talking about? "

"The group that I am forming, Zoro will be with us, also Sanji and Nami ...obviously you but we lack people!" He said counting with the fingers of his hand

"Isn't that Zoro a hero too? All of them?"

"Yeah but doing things in a group is more fun" He said smiling, you also smiled until Luffy pulled you by the hand and started running while you shouted, Ace watched with his mouth open and Law was tense with the change of air, without Luffy present to lighten the atmosphere, Ace frowned at Law, but before any conflict Sabo cleared his throat and both turned to see him

"Tell me gentlemen, what does it feel like to lose to an idiot?" Sabo said smiling and began to walk back

You arrived to the gym between shouts and almost flying, you settled next to Luffy in the low steps, nearby was Shirahoshi and your other classmates

"_! I'm glad you made it" Shirahoshi said and pointed out two cubes, the first one said

Roronoa Zoro (Hero) vs. Tashigi (Support Hero)

Coby (Hero) vs. Trafalgar Law (Hero)

"Oh no," you whispered.

"Something wrong?" Shirahoshi asked smiling, you shook your head, but indeed, there was something wrong, first, Luffy expected you to support his weird green friend, but you wanted to encourage Tashigi, second, Shirahoshi's brother was going to fight Law, and Only Law's gaze revealed that he was willing to do anything for an advantage.

The fight started, Tashigi had a sword and she handled it well, but Luffy's friend dodged the attacks without difficulty and gave Tashigi a blow from time to time to win, you bit your lip, he was not taking her serious, the fight with Law, in spite of being hero against hero, was not very different, the cube was within the blue light of Law, in the screen said that Coby had super strength, but each time Coby tried to hit Law, he ended up being the one taking the hit, you turned to see Shirahoshi who seemed not to know who to worry about more, the fights ended in an uneven way, Law won with the five points, Coby didn't get any, Zoro won with five points, Tashigi only got two by one strike.

The cubes opened, you gave a quick glance at Law and he looked for yours, you turned around to find Tashigi and saw her leave the building, you didn't want to be nosy, but you knew how that impotence felt, you ran for her.

Being out of the gym you saw Tashigi standing in the middle of nowhere, you raised your hand to touch her shoulder but the words didn't come out when you heard her sob

"Tashigi ..." you said quietly.

"It's very frustrating ..." she said with a choked voice "No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, they will always have the lead" she said and began to walk

"Tashigi, you did very well" you said, but you said it in a nervous way so it ended up sounding fake

"_ I would like to be alone, so ..." You lowered your head "But thank you for coming" she said and you weren't able to do anything, you just stayed there feeling impotent.

The day kept getting worse and worse, the classes continued to fight, the support heroes from the advanced classes were more skilled but the difference was obvious, you were the only support hero that won the match, and the heroes were brutal towards support heroes.

When the day finished, you walked defeated to get on your bus, but Ussop stopped you by the arm, you turned to see him with a disoriented look on your face "Ussop" you said in a low voice, you saw that he was not alone, there were several students of the class looking at you with begging faces and injured bodies

"_ you are the strongest of the group" Ussop said as a fact "couldn't you?" you frowned frustrated

"Can you train us?" Said Helmepo "Maybe our powers are not good, but if we can be strong then we could do something" you opened your mouth but nothing came out, you had just barely survived the first day, you were not strong enough to help them

"You don't have to answer now, just think of it, please? It would be good not to be the ones who are kicked for once" said another and began to walk, you were looking at the ground, only one person was left, you raised your head and the feeling of drowning increased

"Tashigi I don't..." you said sweating cold, she shook her head and smiled

"I see the kind of person you are _ , you're a good person, but is not your obligation to help us" She said kindly "I just came to tell you that Shirahoshi is still in the school pool, she didn't look very well, and you know her more than I do, you should go and see her" she said and went to her bus, feeling guilty you started to run away.

Running to find Shirahoshi, you thought that it didn't sound like her doing something like that, as you passed between the buildings, the faces of your colleagues appeared every time you closed your eyes, you didn't want to think about it, you had something to do, and you couldn't help them, Law and yourself.

When you got to the gym, you saw Shirahoshi by the pool, she was sitting and her mermaid tail moved from top to bottom, you walked up to her and sat down next to her, left your sneakers alongside your socks and started to rock your feet in the water "Are you sad for Coby?" You asked looking at her; she only saw the water with a sad look and shook her head "then? What happened?"

"I'm a burden" She said in her soft voice, blood rose to your face out of anger, but you didn't get to say anything because she spoke again "When I was younger Coby always protected me" she said, not moving her tail anymore "We have these skills, we don't fit with the others, entering here I felt accepted, nobody called me nicknames, no one looked at me as if I was weird" She said and tears began to fall through her eyes "but even here I can't integrate, I can't do anything, I'm useless" Shirahoshi said and covered her face with her hands

"You're not useless, I need you ... you're my friend" You said with sincerity but that only seemed to hurt Shirahoshi more, her naked shoulders began to tremble

"_you're always kind, I'm very happy to have met you, but when you were in trouble I couldn't help you, I couldn't do anything ... and today, everyone went up and fought with all their might and still didn't win, I wish I could be of help, but more than anything, I wish I could stand side by side with all of you, especially next to you"

Your eyes widened with terror, you immediately hugged her, and you had to swallow your tears, to prevent them from falling, at that time you would have given anything to help her, desperate you searched for a way to make her feel better

(Your ability not only allows you to predict movement and to know weaknesses, it serves to see the potential) Law's voice spoke in your head, and it hit you, really, what were support heroes if not heroes with untold potential? Maybe if there was a way to help yourself and others, if you drew the potential of those underrated skills, you could make everyone fulfill their goals and make the discrimination decrease "Shirahoshi" you said taking her away but keeping a grip on her shoulders "I'm going to help them all, including you, I will awaken their hidden potential, so that we can all stand with the heroes" you said, but it was not your goal

(I'll make the support hero class cease to exist!)


End file.
